Rescued
by Syrenmoon
Summary: Bella's boss Angela insist's that Bella goes back to Forks, due to a traumatic ending to her last relationship, Forks is the last place she wants to be, but now she has no choice but to face her past.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Just a little something I wrote a few weeks ago, Been too busy to write this week, so you get this instead. Don't think it will be a long story, but the last time I said that, the story just kept on growing :/ Disclaimer Characters belong to S Meyers.**_

_Rescued_

Chapter 1.

Bella's POV

"Bella it's quite simple, I have been so busy with all the preparations for this wedding that I haven't been able to do any work at all." Angela said. "Jessica has us organised for the entire week."

"What ever you need doing, I can do it from here, I don't need to come to you." I said, I was Angela's PA and she was back home in Forks to be a bridesmaid for her old neighbour and school friend Jessica. I hated Forks and would do anything to get out of going back there. I didn't know Angela's friends, they all graduated before I arrived in Forks, and I only did a year before I graduated a year early, I'd met Angela on a management course at Udub, we hit it off right away despite her being two years older, I started as her PA when she opened her business when she'd finished college.

"I said, I need you here, now get your ass down here or I will just have to come get you, if you don't want to stay with your dad, you can have the futon in my room. No arguments Bella. I'll tell my mother to expect you for dinner tonight." Angela said and ended the call.

Grrr why is she doing this to me? She knows why I wont go back there, if I see him... it's taken me over three years to get over my ending with Jake, and I haven't had a date with anyone since, I very much doubt I'll ever trust a guy again, that's also why I couldn't go back to Charlies, they would all be there, and after finding my boyfriend and my family together I had left home and never looked back. I paced the floor of the office and kicked the waste bin across the room cursing Angela to the fiery pits of Hades. It was a Sunday and I was here working, what was wrong with me?

I packed up my laptop and headed home, where I kicked the furniture, cursed Angela some more and packed my luggage. I didn't head straight to Forks instead I went to the mall and filled a bag with candy, and chocolate, four hours my the car with nothing but my temper to keep me company, I needed a little sugar high.

Four and a half hours later, a raging sugar rush and all the calming music on my ipod and I was still angry, I'd even driven the long way around town so that I didn't have to drive passed La Push or Charlie's place. I slammed the door on my Audi coupé, then stroked the hood in apology, I loved my car and hated to take my anger out on him.

Mrs Webber answered the door and pulled me into a hug, she was the librarian in Forks library and remembered me as I was always in there.

"So good to see you again Isabella." she said pulling me inside, Angela said you'd be arriving this afternoon, "You can use the office to set your things up." she said opening the door to the office.

"Thank you Mrs Webber." I said in response. I set up quickly and threw myself into my work until about eight when Angela came home.

"Glad to see you made it." Angela said from the doorway, obviously drunk, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Isabella, come and join us for dinner." Mrs Webber called, I walked passed Angela scowling the entire time, I wasn't that angry at her any more, but I was in Forks, and that was more than enough to keep my temper close to boiling point, but I wouldn't let it affect my manners to my hosts.

"We're all going to a club in Port Angeles tonight, you should come with us Bella." Angela said.

"I'm sure I wouldn't be wanted, what with not being part of the wedding party." I said.

"I invited you, and of course you'd be welcome. You are my plus one and besides everyone who has so much as walked through Forks will be at this wedding." she countered.

"Firstly I won't be going to the wedding..."

"We'll see about that." Angela said cutting me off.

"And secondly, I have to much work to do, you might not know this but my boss is a bit of a tyrant and if I don't get my work done, she will be demanding my first born." I said.

Angela snorted. "Like you'd let a guy get close enough to you to let him impregnate you." Angela argued, making Mr Webber choke on his dinner.

"That's what AI is for." I countered, making her laugh.

"So Angela how is work?" Mr Webber asked changing the subject.

Once Angela left for the night I went to bed, I had no intention of doing anything but work while I was here, I was not a stay at home grump normally, that's just the effect that being back in Forks had on me, I would be here all week, and I had no intention of going anywhere, I had no intention of bumping into anyone, accidentally or otherwise.

I was up with the sun, and went to finish some paperwork and send some emails, by lunch time I was all done, so after making a light lunch I thought as I was in Forks and the sun had made a very rare appearance I thought I'd head into the woods. I knew it would be hours before Angela rose, she didn't crawl her drunken ass to bed until after five this morning, so I was off to walk through the woods, I had found much solace out there in my time in Forks, and I seriously needed to stop being so grumpy, I hated being like that, but I'd not had to face my pain before, and I didn't want to be here and be forced to do just that.

A/N If you like it, and want more plz let me know... you guys are my inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 2.

I was very much lost in the woods, I'd been walking for hours, I went towards the sound of the river and took the path along the river bank, back towards Forks. I was lost in the music I had playing quietly on my ipod and the sweet sound of the light breeze through the trees and the gush of the water, when a flash of bright pink caught my eye. It looked like clothes being swept along in the water, until I realised they were wrapped around a body, a child's body. I didn't stop to drop my ipod or keys or even kick off my sneakers I just dived straight into the water, the current was strong, but I was a strong swimmer. I managed to grab the clothes and pulled the child into my arms, holding her tight until I could fight my way through the current back to the bank. As I climbed out of the water she felt limp in my arms, I placed her on the ground and without thinking twice about it I checked for vitals, and when I found none I started CPR. It was several minutes before water spouted from her mouth and she opened her eyes and gasped for breath, once she saw me she threw her arms around my neck and cried.

"Shush, there sweetie, you're safe now." I said hugging the tiny bundle, I wrapped my now soaked jacket around her too and rubbed her back.

I sat down on the bank to catch my breath, but she never loosened her hold on me.

"Hey, look at me." I said softly to her, she didn't move so I gently lifted her chin, she looked up at me with the prettiest green eyes I'd ever seen, her lip quivering. "You are safe now, okay? Can you tell me what happened to you?" I asked.

She sniffled for a few minutes before she nodded, through her sniffles she attempted to explain.

"I. I was in meadow wid unca Eddy, he was s sweeping, I foyod a b bunny wabbit and swipt in water." she explained.

"Oh you poor pumpkin, that must have been so scary, your uncle Eddy must be frantic looking for you." I said. She nodded but hugged me tighter, resting her head on my shoulder, I didn't know anyone in Forks called Eddy, but there were more people in town because of the wedding. "Are you staying with your uncle Eddy?" I asked.

She sniffed and her lip pouted out adorably, "I don't have anyone else, my m mamma and daddy ave gone to eaven." she said causing her tears to fall again. It made my heart ache, feeling this little girls pain made my anger and frustration feel so unimportant, and I instinctively wanted to protect her from any more pain.

"Oh baby girl, we need to get you home, I don't want you getting sick." I told her, the sun was warm on us but we were both soaked to the skin, I got a better hold on her and stood up. "What's your name pumpkin?" I asked.

"V Vanessa Cuyen." she said, "B but I yike pumpkin." she said, making me giggle, she giggled in response, it was a magical sound.

"Well pumpkin, my name is Bella, but you can call me B." I said smiling as she had a hard time pronouncing her L's. So she was a Cullen, well I'd only met Dr Cullen, I'd seen him on my many visits to the ER, but his kids were all grown up and off at college when I was in Forks, so I didn't have a clue where they lived.

I set off walking holding her close, and she nestled her head on my shoulder, "How old are you Pumpkin?" I asked.

"I'm four and one half." she answered sleepily.

"Well sweetie, I'm going to try and get you home and safe as soon as I can, if you're tired you can sleep." I said. She didn't answer but it wasn't much later when her breathing evened out, but her arms remained tight around my neck.

**A/N If you like it, and want more plz let me know... you guys are my inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 3.

I walked for a good hour, I had no idea how long Vanessa had been in the water, the movement of walking kept me warm and the sun had mostly dried our hair and clothes, but I was really worried about her getting sick from being cold and wet for so long. I came into a clearing and as I entered it I could see three men running in our direction, I hoped that meant that I was close to Forks or at least close to finding someone who was looking for my pumpkin, it was starting to get dark quickly now. As they neared I could see they were all tall and muscular, they were all similar in features but the biggest of them was black haired, one blond and one had the same striking redish bronze hair as my pumpkin.

"Nessie." The red head almost cried out when he saw her in my arms, she woke when she heard them approach, her grip re-tightening on me instantly. He reached for her, his face a mixture of fear, and relief. But she hid her face in my hair. "Vanessa?" he asked confused, "its me, Eddy." but she shook her head, she was hanging on to me for dear life. "What happened." he asked me.

"I saw her being swept down river, so I jumped in and pulled her out, it was quite far away, so its taken us sometime to get back here," I said, not quite able to suppress the yawn I was fighting back. They gasped.

"Is she okay?" they all asked.

"Scared, tired and shook up." I answered.

"For the love of all that is holy, she could have died." red head said horrified, "I need to check she 's okay."

"You're Eddy, her uncle?" I asked, he had the same green eyes as her.

They all stared at me for a beat too long before he spoke again. "She's spoken to you?" they asked shocked.

"Of course." I answered, was it such a shock that she'd do that?

"She hasn't spoken to anyone since her parents died." Eddy said, oh my... my heart ached at the thought of what this tiny thing had been through.

"She told me they were in heaven... how long ago was it?" I asked not hiding my own surprise.

"Its been a month now, I took her to the meadow, to get her away from all the madness over this damn wedding, I've been so stressed out I must have fallen asleep, when I woke up she was gone." he said, the panic still evident in his tortured green eyes.

"Yes she saw a rabbit and followed it." I explained, "Well, we need to get her in the warm and have a doctor look at her." I said.

"I am a doctor." he said.

"Pumpkin, Eddy needs to look at you, to see if you're okay." I said to her, but she shook her head, and Eddy groaned in frustration.

"Come on lets get them back to the house, then we can work something out." Blondie said.

Eddy was staring at me "You must be freezing." he said. Now he'd mentioned it I was actually shaking now the sun had gone, he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and then surprised the hell out of me by scooping me into his arms, so he was carrying me and my pumpkin.

He was practically running with us in his arms, about ten minutes later a house came into view, it was all glass, and the lights from inside lit up the path around the house. As we rounded the side of the house the sight before me had both pumpkin and myself cringing into Eddy's chest, cars and people everywhere, but worse still were the flashing lights of the police cruiser. I groaned internally when I saw the search and rescue team from La Push. Voices erupted and people came running towards us.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie and Jake's voices above the rest, and I hid my face in my Pumpkins hair. Eddy looked down at us, with a raised eyebrow, but headed straight into the house, I felt the warmth instantly.

I was placed on the couch and blankets were placed around me, several people tried to pull my pumpkin away, but she wouldn't budge, not that I wanted her to.

Eddy sat beside me, and rubbed my shoulder, I was positively shaking now, but not just from the cold, just hearing Charlie, and Jake's voices bought back all the memories of our last meeting.

Dr Cullen appeared and stuck a thermometer into Pumpkin's ear, he frowned then looked at me. "Isabella, its a surprise and a pleasure to see you again." he said, I smiled in response, then he put a thermometer in my ear too, "You're both running a slight temperature." he said, then pulled out his stethoscope. "Vanessa, sweetheart, I need to listen to your chest." he said but she shook her head refusing to let me go.

"Pumpkin I promise not to let you go, but you need to let doctor..." I stopped and looked up at him.

"Grandpa." he said with a small smile.

"You need to let your grandpa listen to your chest." I finished.

She peeked out from my hair. "You pwomis, not to yet me go." she said, and the collective gasps from around the room at her voice were almost alarming.

"I promise." I said then pulled her from my neck I turned her around and sat her in my lap with her back against my stomach, I wrapped my arms around her waist as Dr Cullen began to examine her.

I didn't see any communication, I was too busy watching my pumpkin for signs of stress, but Dr Cullen suddenly spoke. "Isabella is Chief Swan's daughter."

Just then Blondie walked in with a familiar young woman. "Oh my god... Bella?" Alice squealed, Alice was the only real friend I had in this town, she shoved Eddie out of the way and threw her arms around my neck. "Why didn't you call me? When did you get back in town? God I've missed you." she went on not giving me chance to answer, and making Pumpkin stare shocked at her.

Before I could reply to her Charlie walked in the door, his glare causing Alice to release me and get up, she went to stand by blondie, who put his arm around her.

"Nice to know that my daughter is back in town, I'd have preferred to have heard it from you, are you coming home?" he asked, I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. "Answer me damn it." he yelled. Making me and my pumpkin jump in fright, it made me see red and for the first time ever I stood up to my father.

"I do not have a home in this town, I have no family in this town, and I have no reason to tell the police when I come here, and I advice you not to raise you voice in front for this child again."

"Oh really, you ungrateful little..." he started.

"Chief Swan." Dr Cullen interrupted him. "If you insist on frightening my granddaughter and my guest I will have to ask you to leave."

Charlie scowled at him, and turned back to me. "This is not over, you ungrateful..." he started but the big guy with the black hair shoved him out of the door

I must not cry, I must not cry, I must not. I told myself but I felt a tear escape and roll down my cheek. Eddy reach over placing his hand on my shoulder. "Where are you staying?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to be staying at the Webber's." I said. "Oh, they must be worried." I said as Pumpkin turned around she looked at my face and her lip quivered, she wiped away my tear, then hugged me. "Don't cry B, stay wid me, you av to stay wid me." she said sobbing into my neck, which just set off the tears I was trying so hard to hold back.

"I'll call reverend Webber, tell him that you'll be staying here with us." Carlisle said getting up and walking out of the room, I wanted to object but I couldn't speak.

"I'll go make up the guest room." a pretty auburn haired woman said and exited the room quickly.

"Edward, Take Bella up to the spare room, I'll drive over to the Webber's and pick up her things." Blondie said, and almost instantly I felt myself back in those warm strong arms. Edward huh? I like that better than Eddy, he looked more like an Edward. He carried both myself and my Pumpkin up the stairs.

"Here, you can borrow these." Alice said on the landing, handing me a bathrobe and some other clothes.

Edward walked into a bedroom, "What should I do about Nessie, mom?" he asked the woman, as he sat me on the bed. She came over to me and sat next to me.

"Isabella, I'm Esme, please make yourself at home here, you are welcome to take a shower or a bath?" she said. "Vanessa, would you like to come and I'll run you a bath." she asked. Pumpkin hid in my hair again shaking her head, I didn't fight it, I really wasn't ready to let her go either.

"If everyone is agreeable, I'd like to take a bath, with my pumpkin." I said.

Esme looked at me confused, Edward looked shocked and my pumpkin spoke up. "I want to take baf wid B."

"If you're sure you don't mind, she has kind of taken control of your life all of a sudden." Edward said.

"Honestly, I don't mind, as long as she's happy."

"So Bella, doing what everyone else wants, no change there then." Alice said smirking from the doorway, "I can't believe you rescued her from the river, its like it was fate for you to be together or something." she said eyeing me, then side glancing at Edward. I chose to ignore her. If there was one thing I remembered about Alice it was her uncanny predictions.

**A/N So what do you think so far? & what do you think Charlie and Jake did?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Thank you to everyone for the fabulous reviews... Love you guy.**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 4.

After we stripped off our clothes it never once occurred to me that this was weird, I was naked in the bath with a little girl I didn't really know, but for some reason it just felt right. I needed her close to me, and I certainly didn't want to be away from her while I soaked, I had to know that she was safe, maybe it was the residual memory of seeing her being swept down the river or something, I wasn't sure. All I was sure about was that I had to stay close to her, too keep her safe, to protect her. I washed her hair whilst she hummed sweetly, I helped her out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel before quickly washing and getting out, wrapping myself in a towel. I dried Pumpkin and myself off and we went to snuggled up in bed, I had never been protective over anything or anyone before, but that was how I felt about this little girl, I couldn't even consider being away from her, and I needed her to be able survive my time in this hell hole town. Esme had laid some night clothes out for my Pumpkin, and she had left sandwiches for us, Pumpkin only ate one before she curled up with her head on my lap, she was out in seconds.

"Do you want me to move her to her room?" Edward asked from the door. Some time later.

"No, she's fine."

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course." I said, I peeked at the clock, it was a little after seven.

"I can't thank you enough, for what you have done for her... for me, today." he said sadly, he seemed so broken, as he sat near me on the bed.

"Believe me, I am just thankful that I was there." I said, "She's your niece?" I asked.

"My twin brother, Masen and his girlfriend Kate were killed in a traffic accident, they lived in Chicago, I hadn't seen Vanessa since she was a baby. Masen named me as Vanessa's guardian should anything happen to him. She doesn't even know me, that's why I came home, so I at least I had mom and dad's help, I don't have the first clue what I'm doing." he said, shaking his head. "She'd have died if you hadn't been there and done what you did."

I automatically reached over and placed my hand over his on his knee, "you just have to do what you feel is right, no new parents know what to do really, and believe me you can't be worse than mine." I said with a small smile which he returned.

"Thanks." he said.

"For what?"

"Just thank you, you're here trying to help me out when clearly you have... parent issues of your own." he said tentatively.

"Oh you have no idea." I said, moving my hand and rubbing my stiff neck.

"Shove up." he said, I looked at him questioningly, "Move forward a little." he said and I did as I was asked, he slid down behind me and started to massage my stiff neck and shoulders. "Damn you're a mass of knots back here." he said, I knew that, I could feel them.

"Doesn't your.. um girlfriend.. wife help with Pumpkin, I mean Vanessa." I asked, "sorry that's personal, forget I asked." I said, I only spoke to stop me from moaning out loud because of what his hands were doing to me, unfortunately my brain filter was obviously still water logged.

"Actually I don't mind, you can ask me anything, and no, we broke up, she thought a kid would put an end to our social life, so she gave me the ultimatum, Vanessa or her." he said.

"Is there no one out there that understands the true meaning of family?" I said disgusted.

"Well I was beginning to think that, but you are slowly restoring my faith." he said. "So what happened. If you don't mind me asking?"

"With what?" I asked confused.

"Your family."

"You mean you live in Forks and you don't know?" I asked with mock horror.

"I haven't been back here since I graduated high school." he admitted.

"I had to come and live with Charlie when my mom died, and I started dating Jake Black, we had been together for six months, the day we were supposed to be celebrating my graduation I found him with my step sister, and my stepmother, and my father, they were." I had to pause, I didn't want to remind myself of the picture I'd seen when I walked into the living room that day. "Well lets just say I caught them in a very compromising position." I said and left it at that.

"Oh come on, you can't say something like that and not tell me the rest." he said leaning around me, his eyes alight for the first time. It actually made me laugh.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Well the shoulder rub for one, and for making me laugh, I haven't done that in a long time." I admitted.

"Any time, you have a cute laugh, you should do it more often." he said. "So are you going to tell me?" he asks. I sigh and my head slumps. "If its too much, you can tell me to get lost you know." he offered.

"Its not that... I've never actually told anyone, that would kind of make it too real, and I have been trying to forget it for a good three years." I admitted.

"So you have let something that they did to you, eat away at you, for the sake of what? those that don't deserve you? Speaking as a doctor I think it will be of great benefit to you to release your pent up feelings." he said.

"Wow, you really want to know this tasty bit of gossip don't you?" I asked, and I felt him put his face in my hair, and nod with a chuckle.

"Charlie hates me, throughout high school he was always finding me parked somewhere I shouldn't with some girl." he admitted.

"Well I hope he didn't learn this from you." I said. And I mean it.

"Oh come on... um.. Bella," he paused seeming unsure about using my name, "you have to tell me now."

"Okay, but if this gets out, I will be hunted down and shot." I said, where Charlie and Jake are concerned I wasn't sure if that was a joke or not.

"I'm not going to tell anyone Bella." he said and for some reason I believed him, maybe foolishly... but I did, and I was not one to trust anyone.

"Okay firstly you have to understand that neither of my parents wanted me, and they used to argue over who looked after me, so basically I was never shown any affection growing up." I said and his hands slid down my shoulders and snaked around my waist.

"That's awful Bella, I'm sorry you had such an unfair upbringing." he said nuzzling in my hair again, it was very distracting, but I had to admit I liked it... a lot. Asides from hugs from Angela and Alice, I'd never had this close an encounter with any, well maybe Jake, but he never made me feel cared for... not once, yet Edward holding me this way made me feel it. Maybe it was the combination of his closeness along with the feelings of motherly love I felt for the sleeping child on my lap, I felt protective and protected.

"It was worse when my mom died because my um... Charlie had no choice, he didn't want me here." I said my voice monotone as I recited my past, his hold on my waist tightening and he pulled my back against his chest. "I met Jake, and he showed me with what I thought was affection, it was something I had never received from my family, I thought he actually loved me, so stupidly I let my guard down and allowed him access to my feelings, what I didn't know was that he was just trying to get to my step sister." I admitted. Edwards breathing was loud enough now that I could hear it, I thought I even heard him growl. "Anyway long story short, on the day they were supposed to be at my graduation, well I came home and found them... well I'd rather not remember it, but they were all naked, Charlie, Sue, Leah and Jake, all... um, connected in some way. I kind off ran to my room, packed a bag and left, I hadn't been back to Forks since, well until my damn boss insisted I come here whilst she's busy with this wedding." I said, then sighed deeply, there I'd said it, and he was right I felt better for it. "I swore then, I'd never let another person in as long as I live, but I have broken that promise now." I admitted.

He was silent for some time before he spoke, "Bella there are still some good people out there, you just need to find someone who deserves you, I know there is someone out there for you... why have you broken that promise? Have you met someone recently?" he asked.

"I met this gorgeous person, and I think I fell in love with her at first sight." I said looking down at my pumpkin sleeping soundly with her head on my lap.

He chuckled, "Yes she did that to me too, hopeless under her spell from the second I set eyes on her." he said and rested his chin on my head, wow he really was tall. I felt warm and relaxed, and I found myself leaning into him, and before I knew it light was flashing on my eyes, I cracked my eyelids open slightly to see it was the light from the window flashing through the trees as they moved in the wind.

"I don't remember sleeping that well before, or for so long." Edward said, almost making me jump off the bed, I hadn't notice that I was lying with him wrapped around me.

"Me either." I admitted, I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, well I didn't mean to fall to sleep with you either, but after sleeping so well I can't complain." he said. "Though this does break all you rules." he added, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, we just met, and we've already slept together." he said, and I had to pull the covers over my head to hide my blushing face, it was weird I just felt so at ease around him, almost like we had been friends for years and the familiarity of being so close to him was just... normal, comforting even.

**A/N So what do you think so far? Thoughts on what's going to happen?**

**Charlie and Jakes secrets revealed :3 think I'd be scarred by that too! LMAO**

**I'm off to work on the next chapter... Happy NEW Year to you all**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews... and Thanks for all the Happy New Year wishes {huggles} Love you guys sooo much, sorry if I made anyone sick or disgusted with the last chapter :)**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 5.

"Knock knock." Alice said as she opened the bedroom door, "Really you two could have been a little less obvious." she continued as she walked in with a tray of stacked plates. "But doing it with the baby in the bed." she went on in faux horror.

"Oh, really Alice, humour at this time of the day should be banned." I said glaring at her, she grinned back in response. Edward, pulled me with him as he sat up, but that left me sat between his thighs again, he left his arms around me, Pumpkin was sprawled across the other half of the bed but her hand was clasped tight around the sleeve of my bathrobe.

"Oh come on, you three have been joined at the hip since you walked in the house." she said sticking her tongue out at me.

Edward chuckled in my ear, "So how do you two know each other." he asked.

"Bella was my BFF in high school, but lately we are just down to Christmas and birthday cards, or if I visit her in Seattle." Alice said, "So why are you back here?" she asked.

"Angela is a bridesmaid and insisted I came here to get her work done, whoops I really ought to give her a call. I said.

"You work for Angela Webber?" Edward asked. "Wow... small world. He mumbled as Alice put the tray of pancakes and sausage, bacon, and orange juice on the bed, the smell must have been what woke my Pumpkin.

"B, you stayed." she said leaping at me and knocking me back against Edward, Alice grabbed the tray again before the contents flew across the room.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I said wrapping my arms around her, squeezing her for a moment before I turned her around and sat her in my lap, and Alice once again put the tray down.

Alice stepped out of the door and then came back in with my suitcase, laptop bag and purse. "Jaz collected these for you." she said.

"Jaz?" I asked, though I was distracted as Edward lent forward, moving us both reaching for a plate of pancakes.

"Jasper, is my boyfriend... and Edward's brother." she explained.

"Blondie?" I asked, "he's cute." I said. winking at her, and I felt Edward's movements falter for a second, before he continued to pile bacon on his pancakes.

Alice giggled. "So not your type though eh Bella?" she laughed again. "I'm guessing you are much more interested in someone not blond at all." she laughed and walked back to the door. "I will see you guys later, Jessica has us going on some sort of treasure hunt today," she said rolling her eyes, "oh and I'll tell Ange your having the day off." she said grinning before skipping out of the room.

"So you think my older brother is cute eh?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"You could say that, she obviously adores him, and what's not to like about him, he's tall, muscular, handsome, and has a thing for tiny neurotic women." I said, making him laugh.

"But not your type?" he asked.

"I don't have a type." I admitted. Cutting up some pancakes for Pumpkin and encouraging her to eat them, Edward leaned over me watching her closely, his cheek almost touching mine.

"Of course you do, you said you like tall, muscular and handsome men, so what else?" he asked, as he lifted a fork full of pancake to my mouth.

I paused for a moment and considered refusing it, but I had never been treated this way before, it was kind of sweet. "Mmmm, those are good." I murmured after swallowing.

He chuckled, "Mom's home made cooking is pretty awesome, he said. "So no blonds eh? And I'm guessing no one with black hair either, so that just leaves brown... and red heads." he said and I could actually hear his grin.

"Can't say I've had to think about it before, but I have to admit, I love this bronze colour." I said playing with my Pumpkins hair.

"Well as Nessie and I are the only people with that colour hair I've ever seen... and well Nessie isn't a guy, so that just leaves you with... me." he said.

"Then its a good thing I'm not looking isn't it, so I don't have to worry about there not being anyone out there for me." I commented, lifting my Pumpkin up and placing her next to me, she stopped eating and grabbed my arm as Edwards arms snaked back around my waist.

"Where are you going?" they both said anxiously.

"Just to the bathroom." I said kissing the top of my Pumpkins head and pulling on Edward's hands until he released me.

"Hurry back, you don't want you pancakes getting any colder." he said.

I used the toilet and washed up quickly, then found my phone, ipod and keys I'd left on the side of the wash basin last night, I took them back to the room with me, Edward moved the covers and one leg then patted the bed for me to go back to where I was sitting before, I shook my head at him, his face had looked so lit up when I entered the room and now he looked sad again, I wasn't sure why, he patted the bed again.

"I need to get to work." I said, I tried to turn my phone on but it wouldn't. "and I need to sort out a replacement phone, and go and check if my car keys still work." I said, then looked back at Edward and my Pumpkin, they both looked so sad, it made my chest hurt when I thought about leaving the house without them.

"But you haven't eaten." Edward said. "And I will obviously take you where ever you need to go today." he said, he must have seen how torn I was because he continued. "Seriously Bella, Nessie and I would prefer it if you'd allow us to accompany you." he said, and I could see Pumpkin's lip quivering.

"Okay, but really I don't want to intrude on your lives." I said, but tears started to fall down my Pumpkins face and I literally flew across the room and pulled her into my arms.

"Don't yeave me, you can't yeave me." she cried into my neck. And seeing her so upset, set me off crying, and I felt myself being swept up into Edward's arm.

"Okay here's how its going to go... no arguments." Edward said. "Once we have finished breakfast, and got dressed, I will drive us over to the Webber's for your car. Then I will take us all to Port Angeles to sort out a new phone, and we can get some lunch. Okay?" he asked and Pumpkin looked up at me, her face full of hope.

I felt myself relax at his words, I hadn't even realised that I had gotten so tensed up, and knowing that I was going to be with both Pumpkin and Edward, made me feel... well I wasn't sure how I felt, but I knew that that was what I wanted.

**A/N So what do you think so far? Hope you love the trio as much as I do ;)**

**Happy new year :***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 6

"Nice car." Edward commented, when he saw my baby.

"Thanks." I said testing the key, thankfully the door opened with no problem, the car however wouldn't start, so I'd need to send for a new key, I'd have to wait until I had my new phone to make the ever growing list of calls I had to make. Edward called the local garage and asked them to tow my car over to the Cullen's, we decided to wait as they were coming straight out.

Mrs Webber gave me a folder of things that Angela had left for me, and we waited for the tow truck to arrive. When it came I wanted to cry when Jake jumped out of the cab, instinctively I wrapped my arms tighter around my pumpkin, Edward must have realised how uncomfortable I was so close to Jake and he wrapped his arm around my waist and leant down to me.

"No matter what he says or does, I won't let him hurt you, and I will be right here." he said giving my hip a squeeze. I couldn't deny the relief that brought me, or the fact that I felt safe with him there.

"This the car?" Jake called as he walked around my car, he stopped dead when he saw me.

"Yes, if you could just take it back over to my parents place." Edward answered, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my hip.

"I didn't realise you two knew each other." Jake said.

"I didn't realise that it was any of your business." Edward countered.

"Anything Bella does is my business, we never actually broke up." Jake said, and I almost choked on my disbelief.

"You're kidding right? After what you did to her, I think breaking up was the least you could expect." Edward said.

"Edward." I groaned and turned my back on Jake and put my forehead on Edward chest hiding my face.

"You told him?" Jake yelled, and Edward opened the passenger door of his car for me and shut it behind me, so I couldn't hear as well, but I could still work most of it out.

"I guess that's the part about relationships you'll never understand Jake, the whole not keeping secrets from the people you love," Edward said, he came from a very loving family, so Edward would understand that more than anyone, I wasn't so sure Jake would though, I doubted he knew how to love. "But then, you never did love her... did you." Edward pointed out to him, echoing my thoughts.

"What and you do." Jake asked but I wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"More than she can comprehend because of her past, but believe me if I find out you have been anywhere near her it will be the last thing you do." Edward said.

"Don't threaten me mother fucker." Jake yelled.

"Firstly, I'm not the mother fucker here," Edward said and Jake stepped forward glaring at him, "And secondly I wasn't threatening. That. Was. A. Promise." Edward said, his voice becoming lower and more threatening, he said something else I couldn't hear and climbed into his car. I moved to put Pumpkin in her child seat.

"You okay Pumpkin?" I asked her.

"I dust doe yike dat man." she said. "He scare me."

"Me neither baby girl." I said kissing her forehead, and moved back to my seat, I looked over to Edward and bit my lip.

"Did you hear any of that?" he asked. I looked at him sheepishly and nodded. "I'm really sorry Bella but I hate the fact that he hurt you so badly, and I needed him to know that I knew, and I don't want him near you." he said.

"Well I'm only here until Sunday, maybe I can avoid seeing him again." I said, but even I couldn't make myself sound convinced, but more overwhelmingly the idea of leaving again was actually painful, and I saw Edwards face fall even more, he was obviously not convinced I wouldn't be able to avoid Jake again.

I felt my hand lift to his face of its own accord, my thumb stroked over his cheek as my fingers trailed through the scruff on his jaw, our eyes locked on each others, and I felt like my entire body was on fire, an emotion I could neither understand nor control fizzed through me like an electric current, Edward leaned into my hand and placed his hand over it, holding it in place. It doubled the connection and the feelings, his lips parted and his breath caught.

I heard the sound of my car being lifted onto the tow truck, and shook my head slightly to clear it. "Breathe Bella." Edward whispered and then he licked his lips as his free hand lifted and he stroked his thumb over my lip, his eyes moving to stare at my lips as he pulled my lower lip from between my teeth.

Jake blasted on this horn and pulled out of the drive, breaking the trance-like state I was in, Edward released my hand, and turned to start the engine, his thumb lingering on my lip for a few moment longer before he turned the car to follow Jake. I couldn't understand the hunger I felt, I wasn't hungry, at least not for food, and my stomach was feeling all tense and weird, I put it out of my mind as we followed Jake back to the Cullen house. I wasn't looking forward to facing Jake once we got there, but as we pulled up the drive to the house I saw the police cruiser waiting in front of the house and I could feel myself begin to shake, Edward placed his hand on my knee.

"I will be right by your side Bella, but I can't promise to keep my temper." Edward said.

"Me either." I said looking behind me at my Pumpkin, I did not want her in the middle of this.

**A/N Yikes... confrontation time... what do you think will happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Yes I do read all your reviews, and I do take your views and requests into consideration. So as you begged me so nicely, here is the next chapter... a day early! I'll never get in front if I keep this up :/ but because I love you all... here it is... the confrontation!**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 7

As we pulled up in the garage people emerged through the side door from the kitchen, I saw Esme, Dr Cullen, Jasper and the dark haired guy I now knew was Emmett, Edward's cousin.

"Esme, could you take Nessie inside please?" I asked as I lifted my Pumpkin out of the car.

"No. B." Pumpkin objected, hanging on to me for dear life.

"Pumpkin, I need to speak to that man, and I don't want him anywhere near you, so please go with Grandma and I promise I will come straight back to you." I tried to assure her. "I promise." I said again and kissed her nose, she nodded and reached for Esme.

Edward reached for my hand and without thinking on it, I took his hand and we walked out towards my car, Dr Cullen, Emmett and Jasper close behind us.

"You had to open your fucking mouth, you little shit, didn't you." Charlie yelled before I was anywhere near him, I gasped and Edward stepped in front of me, quickly being joined by the others who stood in front of me, like my very own offensive linemen.

"Is there a problem Charlie?" Dr Cullen asked, his voice calm, Edward was stood sideways he released my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist then pulled me against his side, he felt like a life preserve, I was gasping like I was about to drown.

"That depends, what lies has the little bitch told you." Charlie bit back at him aggressively.

"I don't know any little bitch, in fact I am offended by your language and would hope you wouldn't be referring to anyone around here that way." Dr Cullen said.

"Stay out of this Cullen, this is between me and her." Charlie said angrily jabbing his finger in my direction. "What have you said?" Charlie yelled at me.

Edward increased his hold on me as I stepped forward. "I haven't said anything, I have nothing to hide." I said, doing my best to keep my voice level.

"When are you going to show some respect, or do I have to make you." Charlie asked coming closer.

"That's far enough chief Swan, don't come any closer." Edward warned.

"You? You have some nerve," Charlie said to Edward, then turned to me. "You chose this male slut over your family?" I felt my blood boil, and all the hurt and pain I had felt all these years came bubbling to the surface and exploded out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Male slut? That's rich coming from you. He's a hundred times the man you'll ever be. At least he would turn up at his daughters graduation, and she wouldn't have to leave her own graduation to go find her family, and walk in to find you all naked, you on your knee's with your dick in Sue's ass, and Sue with her mouth full of my boyfriends dick." I spat in Jake's direction, "And my step sister sat on his face." I said, my breathing erratic and my heart trying to beat its way out off my chest, tears erupted through my anger. I turned my face into Edwards chest, his breathing was not that much slower than my own.

Edward growled, his disgust evident, Emmett and Jasper were in a state of humor mixed with horror.

"You fucking bitch!" Charlie and Jake yelled lunging for me.

They hit the wall of Dr Cullen, Emmett and Jasper, Edward pulled me out of the way protectively.

"If you wish to keep your standing in this community I strongly suggest that you leave before I report you myself, and don't come anywhere near Isabella again." Dr Cullen said.

"You'll pay for this bitch, there's no place I wont find you." I heard Charlie yell.

"Charlie if you go anywhere near her ever again, it will be the last..." Emmett roared but I didn't hear any more because Edward lifted me up and carried me back into the house, so I couldn't hear. He sat down and pulled me into his chest.

"Bella, you're safe, we will never let them hurt you." he said rocking me, and I realized I was actually sobbing, he kissed the top of my head. "Shush, baby, you're safe, I'll never let anyone hurt you again." he said. It was sweet of him, and I wanted it to be true, I wanted to feel this cared for, this protected for ever, but after Sunday I'd be heading back to my solitary existence in Seattle, and just the idea of walking away from him and my Pumpkin had the tears running worse than before, and I couldn't stop.

"Oh god Bella please don't cry, sweetheart, please tell me whats wrong? What can I do?" what do you need? I'll do what ever you want, what ever you need." he pleaded with me, but that just made it worse, I realized what it was I needed, I needed them, all of them, I needed a real family.

**A/N :O Poor Bella! So now you know what she's had to live with, how will she go on now?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews, some of which have had me LMAO you guys are awesome.**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 8

I felt a tiny hand on mine and I looked up to see the tears running down my Pumpkins face, I pulled her into my lap and made my mind up there and then that I would pull myself together, and I would spend every moment of this week, with this family doing everything I could to help Edward and Pumpkin to find their way so that they could be happy and get on with there lives happily, they deserved that, and if I could help them on their way then that's what I would do.

Emmett had lost his temper and punched Charlie, and I was sure even with the threat of his sex life being on the line that he would find some way to get back at the Cullen's, so after some discussion Dr Cullen, I mean Carlisle as he insisted on me calling him got in touch with his lawyer to get a restraining order put on Charlie for the whole family as well as myself. Edward was in full agreement with this but I wasn't so sure, Charlie always saw himself as being above the law.

After we had all had chance to calm down I took Pumpkin and we went to wash up before we headed off to Pot Anjewels, as Pumpkin called it. The journey was relatively quiet, but when we stopped in the parking lot, Edward came to open my door and took my hand to help me out, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Edward." I said, but he wasn't convinced. He help Pumpkin out and she held my one hand and Edward took the other, and we walked together into the mall.

He insisted on replacing both my phone and my Ipod, I tried to object but he backed me up to the counter, "Please will you let me do this for you?" he begged, leaning in so close to my face that I almost whimpered in response, his closeness always disarmed me completely.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I don't need an expensive cell, just a cheap one until I can get mine fixed when I get back to Seattle." I tried to tell him.

"I think Nessie need's the bathroom... would you take her for me?" he said grinning.

"I will, but don't do what it is you're planning." I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he said, I turned to walk to the bathroom with Pumpkin, as I walked away he slapped my ass playfully, when I turned back to him, he just winked and smirked at me, and I felt my insides clench deliciously in response, playful Edward was even more irresistible.

On our way back to find Edward I was chatting with Pumpkin about things she liked, it saddened me to learn what she had missed out on in her grief, so she asked me some of my favorite things.

"Well my favorite fruit is strawberry, which is also my favorite ice cream, and my favorite bread is banana." I told her.

"Anana bread?" she asked.

"You've never had banana bread?" I asked and she shook her head as we got to where Edward was standing holding a shopping bag, I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked again, oh boy he needs to stop doing that, I felt my cheeks heat up as my insides clenched again.

"We will have to do something about that" I said to Pumpkin, then I turned to Edward, "can we call into the grocery store on the way home?" I asked him, realizing belatedly that I'd just referred to his parents house as home.

"Why, what do you need?" he asked.

"Just a few ingredients, Nessie and I are going to be making banana bread this afternoon." I said then amended my statement. "If no one minds that is."

"Bella, mom told you to make yourself at home, of course its fine, I have to say, I've never had banana bread either." he said, his eyes lit up, like Nessie he had gorgeous long eyelashes, they were totally mesmerizing.

We started a game of being the first person to spot things in the mall, and I encouraged Pumpkin to sit on Edward's shoulders so she'd be the first to see things, she loved the idea. It wasn't long before they were laughing at me for being too tiny to see, and obviously they won the game, I loved watching them interact happily, to anyone looking from the outside, no one would know they were not father and daughter, and it warmed my heart to know I had played some small part in this closeness they were now sharing. Every time Pumpkin spoke to him his face would light up, and she was hanging on his every word. We played the I spy guessing game in the car on the way home, which had us all laughing, and carried on when we went into the store for a few groceries.

As we were walking around the grocery store Edward groaned and I looked up to see a large group of women ahead of us, I noticed Alice and Angela amongst them, so I was guessing it was the wedding party, or at least the bride and her minions also known as bridesmaids.

"Please don't leave my side." Edward said pulling me against his side as we got closer to the group, I looked up at him, his face was serious, almost panicked.

"Oh my gosh, Edwooord, its wonderful to see you." a mousey brunette with too much make up and a huge and exposed chest said running up to us, placing her hand on his chest.

"Err hi... Lauren. um... this is my.. um... Bella." he stuttered, it was almost funny, he stepped back from her forcing me between them, holding me like a shield.

"Oh is this her?" she said turning to my Pumpkin, who screwed her face up in response to this strange woman in her face. "Oh Edward, she's so adorable, and looks just like Masen. Pumpkin turned and hid behind my leg.

Not even acknowledging my presents she continued "Jessica, you should have little Vanessa as a flower girl." Lauren said fluttering her eyelashes at Edward, "You'd like that wouldn't you Vanessa?" she asked but never took her eyes off Edward, Pumpkin looked up at me.

"Would you like to?" I asked her.

"Of course she would, she'll be perfect." Jessica I presumed interrupted.

"If you wiwl be dare." she answered.

"I'm not going sweetie." I told her.

"Of course you are." Edward and Angela said at the same time.

"So who will be your date Edwooord?" Lauren asked.

"I um... er I." he murmured, his eyes begging me for help, I never expected to see him looking so helpless. "Bella?" he asked more than said.

"Eww don't be ridiculous Edward, you are one of our grooms men you can't come with the nanny." Jessica said. Angela was about to speak up but Alice stamped on her foot to stop her.

"Actually, I'm not the nanny." I commented, and everyone turned to finally look at me. Okay here goes I thought, wondering what I was going to do and just how I was going to be convincing enough to rescue Edward from these women.

**A/N What do you think so far? What will Bella say? **

**Due to … several... requests for an Edward's POV, that's what's coming up next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Thank you all so much for all the awesome reviews, you guys are awesome. So here it is EPOV :)**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

"Well, I really don't like to put label's on relationships but..." Bella said turning to me and stroking her fingers over my cheek, she really would never do that if she had any idea how her touch affected me. "The last thing I felt before I closed my eyes last night were these lips." she said stroking her fingertips over my lips making my dick twitch, she snaked her hand around my neck and pulled me down towards her, and brushed her lips against mine so softly my cock almost busted through my jeans at the touch, I had wanted to kiss her from the first moment I had set eyes on her, even through my panic I could still feel a pull to her. Much to soon she pulled away and stroked her hand down my chest, my cock was throbbing so hard I was left feeling weak at the knees, then her hand moved lower, oh god please let this be real. "and the first thing I felt before I opened my eyes this morning was this." She said her voice seductive, and fuck me she stroked her hand over my cock and then cupped me through my jeans, there was no way that she could miss the fact that I was rock hard under her hand. And just like that the rest of the world disappeared, there was only the two of us, my hips automatically thrust against the heat of her hand.

"Baby you know what it does to me when you do that." I said, empowered by her touch. She grinned up at me. Half the women here thought they had some sort of claim to me, I'd never done more than make out with most of them, I was always too shy for that as a teen, Masen had pretended to be me so that he could go back for seconds with them all. He had been the man whore, the one with all the confidence. I usually took the blame for him when the police caught him up to no good. He had been the bad boy but it was may name that had the reputation, he never settled down until he met Kate and they had Vanessa. I was the one who didn't have a clue how to talk to women, so I had no idea how to get these girls to back off. I wasn't slightly interested in any of them, not one of them affected me like my Bella, she felt so good pressed against my side, and she fit there so perfectly. She scrapped her nails over my zipper and fuck, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, she was driving me crazy. "Bella." I murmured pulling her closer. "Will be my date." I said looking down into her eyes, she was so beautiful and my need to be inside of her was growing out of control. She had no idea that I had never been able talk or behave the way I did around her with anyone else before.

"I don't have anything to wear." she whispered as I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her strawberry scented curls. Then I stupidly started to imagine her with no clothes on... fuck I was just so close to making a mess in my boxers

"I'll take you to get something tomorrow, you'll have to help me find something for Nessie." I told her, then I tightened my arm around her waist and lent in to her ear, rubbing my nose around her ear, "I need you to protect me from all the bridesmaids." I said, she had to go, or I'd never get through the day.

"Let me guess, you've done them all at some point." she said, I looked at her with faux horror, I'd have to explain the truth to her at some point.

"Not exactly, though, not for a lack of trying on their part." I said making her laugh.

"Yeah, sure, like I'd believe that." she replied.

"Hey, you are the one cupping me remember." I said, blowing my breath across her ear, she shivered and blushed.

"What are you two whispering about?" Alice asked. Angela and Alice were just two of the fifteen bridesmaids that Jessica had running around after her, in this week of prep. When I looked up at them finally I saw Rose, she was glaring at Bella's hand, well I didn't want Bella to have to face Rose so I needed to get out of there and fast.

"Well if you'll excuse us ladies, I need to get my girls home." I said, biting back a moan as Bella moved her hand off of my restrained hard on. I had a serious case of blue balls going on, every time she bent down to pick up Nessie, I throbbed to be inside of her, I'd never wanted to be with anyone like this. The memory of last night coming back to me, having her in my arms, we had slept for a full twelve hours, I'd never done that before, not in my entire life. I'd never slept well in the same bed as anyone else before, I was lucky to sleep for four hours with Tanya in my bed, it just wasn't comfortable, and yet here was Bella, the only one who made me feel complete, she seemed to fill the gaping great nothingness inside of me. For the first time ever I was imagining a future, and she was definitely a big part of it. I could talk to her better than I had ever spoken to any woman besides my family, was it possible that she couldn't see that?

"Make sure you get something pink and beautiful for our flower girl, Edwoooord, and don't forget they'll be expecting you at the bachelor party on Thursday." Lauren called after me, damn that girl had no idea how she made my skin crawl, I can quite understand why Masen always wanted to gag her when he had her, well at least the sound of her voice had solved my erection problem.

"All female guests are required to wear pink." Jessica added in her usual haughty way.

"Pink?" Bella said looking horrified as we stood at the check out.

"I'm sure you will look more beautiful than all of them put together in a pretty little pink dress." I tried to assure her whilst surreptitiously trying to adjust myself.

"I am not what anyone would describe as pretty in pink, I can't stand the colour on me." she said sheepishly, then her eyes roamed down my body, spying me adjusting myself and she bit into that sexy, pouty lip of hers and just like that I was hard again. "You still have a problem down there?" she asked looking a little confused.

"After your performance what do you expect?" I countered, she gasped at me releasing her lip.

"I thought that was because of the..." she broke off, what? No fucking way, how could she not know it was her, I needed her to know this and I needed her to know this now.

"Bella you were practically seducing me back there, what do you expect, I'm only human." I pointed out to her.

"Well then I guess I should be happy that my performance looked convincing." she said, a little sadly.

"Bella, you were man handling me, of course I was going to react." I said.

"Well I apologise for my over handling the situation, I thought you were begging me to rescue you from your ex's, and that's the first thing that came into my head." she said defensively.

"Did I say that I was complaining? Because I sure as hell wouldn't, I am very grateful, but I am going to have that memory of your hand on me for a long time, and its going to have the same effect each time I think about it." I told her, picking up the grocery bags as Bella looked all shocked and muttered something to the cashier, then walked away smiling. So hopefully she gets it now.

Once we were back home Bella and Nessie set about making the banana bread. I watched as she sat Nessie in my lap so that I could help her mash up the bananas. Nessie had come out of herself so much in just a day, she was chatty and full of life, and hearing her laugh at Bella was so heart warming. Bella had done so much for me in such a short time, imagine the impact she would have after being with her for five more days.

The three of us laughed and played as the bread was made, and then we helped Grandma whilst the bread was in the oven, seeing mom smile as she watched us interact was kind of disturbing the way she kept eyeing me and smiling at me in that I know something you don't kind of way. But nothing at all could compare to Bella's face as she watched us all devour the three loaves she had made, it was without doubt my favorite food in the world now, and I think I was in awe of Bella, she was just so good at this parenting stuff with Nessie, and considering her up bringing its not something she has learnt, its just natural... just Bella and her beautiful caring nature.

Later that evening after her bath Bella encouraged me to read a book to Nessie before she went to sleep, though she insisted on sleeping in Bella's bed again. I couldn't complain, last night was the first time she'd slept without waking or having bad dreams. Once she finally fell to sleep I went and took a shower, I had barely had a chance to wash my hair before the thoughts of the grocery store came back to me, the way Bella's lips had felt against mine. I put some body wash in my hand and stroked my hand over my now pulsing cock, and imagined that it was Bella's hand stroking me, as again I felt her lips on mine, I know it had been a long while since I had been with anyone but damn I came so fast and so hard I almost face planted on the tiled wall, I turned and lent against the wall. What was I doing? I was falling so hard for this girl, this woman and yet she was only going to be here for five more days, then she'd be heading back to her own home in Seattle. But I lived in Seattle too, surely we could work something out, be part of each others lives. I was sure that she felt the same about me, I wasn't blind but maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see, but if she was in Seattle too I could get back to my old life sooner. No that wasn't what I wanted, I didn't want my old life. I'd have to get back to finishing my residency soon, and I'd be away from Nessie so much, would Bella want to be there to help out? I needed to pull my head out of my ass and just ask her. I could speak to her better than I ever had talked to any girl I liked, except maybe Rose... fuck, fuck, fuck... I'd have to explain about the Rose situation, and before she meets Bella, fuck. This could be bad... this could be very bad.

**A/N What did you think of how Bella handled the skank situation? What do you think the problem is with Rose? **

**Another chapter coming your way tomorrow :***


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N You guys, have I told you lately that I love you? Thanks so much for the reviews ;)**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 10.

Bella's POV.

I sat on my bed with my laptop on my lap, typing away furiously trying to catch up on the work I had left undone, Nessie was sleeping peacefully by my side, but my thoughts kept drifting back to Edward, and how it felt when I had kissed him, how he'd reacted, how my body reacted to feeling his cock hard and pulsing under my hand, I felt my body clenching at the mere memory of it. Why was I torturing myself this way? Even if he did feel the same way, even if he did feel for me the way I felt for him, nothing could come of it, I had promised myself to help him, but what I really should be doing is distancing myself, but even the idea of it hurt, leaving on Sunday was going to kill me.

I did my utmost to concentrate after that, and get most of my work done, Some time later I caught movement in my periphery and looked at the time on my laptop, it was half past two in the morning. I looked up to see Edward leaning deliciously against the door frame, urgh, he had no idea how much just standing there was turning me on, instantly my mind was back on how he felt and once again my damn cheeks had to light up and tell the world what I was thinking about.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, walking in and closing the door behind him, ho... ly he... ll! He was wearing sleep pants that hung low, like very low on his hips and nothing else, his chest, abs and hip bones on full display for me, he was trying to kill me, I was almost ready for cardiac arrest, damn that man was built, and so, so hot, I almost chewed off my tongue in a effort not to moan out loud.

"I... um... mmmm work, finish, needed mmmm to." I muttered then dropped my chin to my chest, shaking my head at my stupidity, trying to clear it. God damn don't look at him. But I couldn't help myself, I looked up biting hard into my lip as I did, and the bastard was smirking at me.

"Surely you could do that in the morning." he suggested, but continued to smirk, I squirmed where I sat as my inside clenched and my panties became increasingly moist and uncomfortable.

"Will have more to do by then." I managed to say but only because I closed my eyes to speak. "What are you doing up at this time?" I asked, then gasped, whimpered and moaned all at the same time when I felt his hand on my face, I hadn't realised he had moved so close.

"I couldn't sleep, so I got up and for some reason my feet brought me here. Plus I really need to talk to you." he said, so I closed the document I was working on and shut down my laptop, putting it down on the bedside table, work didn't matter, my brain couldn't function with him in the room anyway.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, feeling a little anxious all of a sudden.

"May I?" he asked.

"What?" I asked alarmed when he pointed at my lap.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Just shove over a bit." he said lifting the covers to climb into bed next to me. Holy hell he was so close, and I was only on boy shorts and a tank top, and he was half naked, its a wonder I wasn't drooling. I couldn't believe that I had only thought of him as very attractive, the man was actually beyond gorgeous, no wonder everywhere we went women just fell at his feet, I almost chuckled when I remembered telling the cashier at the grocery store not to believe a word he said, because he was totally gay, her moan of disappointment had put a huge smile on my face. Hey what can I say, she was pretty and eye fucking him, or at least trying to, I don't think he even looked at her once. I was just trying to ease her rejection... honest. Who was I trying to kid, I wanted to rip Lauren's head off when she touched him.

Edward made himself comfortable pulling me against him so that we were lying face to face. "Now you can start by telling me about your life in Seattle." he said quietly, his eyes burning into mine. It took everything in me to not keep looking down at his chest, if his eyes had not been so deep and expressive, I'd never have been able to stop myself looking.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Everything." he said then smirked at my exasperated expression.

"Like what? Exactly."

"Well start with when you left Forks." he suggested.

"You're crazy." I told him and he just stared into my eyes waiting for me to start. I sighed. "Fine." I said and watched the grin spread across his face. "I graduated a year early, came home to... well you know what, I packed and left, drove to Seattle, slept in my truck over night."

"What the?" Edward went to interrupt but I put my hand over his mouth to stop him, he kissed my hand then moved it, placing it over his heart and holding it there, making it hard to remember where I was. I could feel the few hairs on his chest under my fingertips, and I so wanted to move my fingers through them.

"The following day I went to get breakfast at a tiny bakery, I got talking to the owner and by that afternoon, she gave me a job and the use of the small apartment upstairs. I worked full time until I started my course work, then I just worked when I could. I studied hard and majored in English with a minor in business studies and creative writing. I got my masters in two years. I helped Angela out when she started her business, and moved into a bigger apartment, though I still work at the bakery most Saturdays. I started writing my first novel, but I stayed on as Angela's PA so I could afford the rent on my new apartment... That's it." I said, when he lay there quietly waiting for more.

"What do you mean that's it? What about friends? Boyfriends?" he asked, making me blush.

"I spent most of my time either writing, working or studying, I go out on occasion with Angela and her friends, or when Alice comes to see me." I said.

"And... boyfriends?" he asked.

"I had one once... I believe you've met him, names Jake, do you really think I could allow myself to be hurt like that again?" I said, I felt a pain in my chest, I wasn't overly sure why, maybe it was the fact that I had seen Jake today, though I didn't believe that was why, I didn't want to think that it was because I had never experienced real love, and despite what had happened with Jake, I still felt some sort of need to be loved.

Edward wrapped his arms around me hugging me, and kissed the top of my head, "You won't feel that way forever Bella, you deserved to be loved by someone who will worship the ground you walk on." he said breathing into my hair, he made me feel, just for this moment that maybe that was possible for me. "Would you mind if I told you my story now?" he asked.

"Of course, please I'd love to hear more about you." I said and I felt him smile as he nuzzled in my hair.

"Okay, well growing up as part of twins, I was never alone, at least not in the sense of having anyone else with me. But Masen was always brave and confident, and I was the complete opposite. The thing is, that never changed, all through high school I couldn't speak to girls, and when I did I was never brave enough to do more than kiss them. Masen on the other hand, slept with most of them by the time he was sixteen, then he pretended to be me and slept with them all again, he never dated them, just used them and then dumped them. That was when he started getting caught by the police, being parked somewhere he shouldn't, so because everyone already knew he was the bad boy, well he told the police he was me. So I ended up getting the reputation for being the ladies man.

"So they all think..." I started to say, looking for clarification.

"The girls all think I'm sexy, hot and confident, and they want a piece of the would be doctor." he finished for me.

"Well I guess that explains why you couldn't talk to them earlier." I said.

"Believe me, if you hadn't saved me from Lauren, I'd probably have ran out of there screaming." he said making me laugh, my breath blowing across his chest as my face was pressed against him. "The thing is when all this was going on, well Rose was sleeping her own way through all the guys in school, and once she had kissed me, well she said I tasted different to Masen, and well she convinced, coerced, persuaded me to sleep with her." he said nervously.

"Are you trying to say she raped you?" I asked.

"No... no I.. uh this is difficult to explain. I just meant, I did it, but I only did it so I wouldn't be the stupid virgin boy, its just that... it didn't mean anything, and I... well its not like I enjoyed it that much and it was over so fast it was just embarrassing." he admitted.

I lifted my head and I could see the emotion on his face, I just didn't understand it. "I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say." I admitted.

"Okay, I'm sorry I don't know how to explain, you are the first, only person I have ever admitted this stuff to, and I don't really know how to explain, Anyway, as I said Rose's philosophy was, how would she know who her match was unless she'd tried everyone. Obviously I wasn't her 'the one,' but she was always protective of me after that, like keeping girls away, I mean it was like... she didn't want me, but she didn't want anyone else to have me either." he said.

"What so she was keeping you as a fall back if no one else worked out or something?" I asked.

"I'd never really thought of it like that, but something like that I suppose." he said. "It was never really a problem until I started seeing Tanya seriously in college, when Rose met her she?" he said but rudely I cut him off.

"Rose was with you in college?" I asked, had she stayed that close to him?

"Oh god no, sorry I should explain better... sorry, well when I said Rose slept with all the guys, I meant all, not just Masen, but Jasper too, then she met my cousin Emmett, and they have been together ever since, Emmett's parents died while he was in college and now he lives with us here... with Rose, I bought Tanya home to meet my family and Rose tried to warn her off, even though she's with Emmett now. I realise now that the warning she gave me about Tanya being a gold digger was actually true, but..." he stopped.

"But?" I asked, I looked into his worried eyes, I lifted my hand to try and stroke away the frown between his eyebrows. "What is it?" I asked. He sighed and lent his forehead to mine.

"At some point this week she is going to catch up with you and..."

"And what Edward, you think she's going to frighten me off?" I asked trying to not giggle at his serious face.

"Exactly." he said.

"I'm supposed to be here for work, I don't really have any other excuse to be here, so if she upsets me, she upsets me and I go back to the Webber's, end of..." I said.

"You are here as my guest, I want you to be here." he said.

"Exactly, its not like I'm staying her as your girlfriend or anything, I'm not planing on spending the next four days trying to steal you away from her, so I don't see why you think she'd have a problem." I told him.

"Probably because you are the only one who doesn't realize there is one." he muttered, or at least it was something like that, he pulled me back against his chest, he didn't speak again and it wasn't long before the days exhausting events caught up with me and I fell to sleep in his embrace, his final words running on a constant loop through my head.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that ;) Another chapter coming your way tomorrow :***


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome :D**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 11.

Wednesday.

I woke up early, Nessie was still fast asleep beside me, and Edward was sleeping with his arms around me, I had slept with my head on his chest. His words from last night coming back to me. "Probably because you are the only one who doesn't realise there is one." he'd said, I analysed and re-analysed the sentence until my stomach growled at me. So I was the only one that didn't realise that there would be a problem with Rose, well I was pretty sure there would be, quite frankly I wanted to mess her up for what she had done to Edward. If she so much as says anything to me I'll probably snap, I just wanted what was best for Edward, and he didn't need her trying to control him.

I needed to get up and get to the bathroom, but as I tried to pull away out of Edwards arms, he woke up instantly. "No... don't." he said, pulling me to him, then he opened his eyes, I was starting at him in shock.

"I need the bathroom, Edward." I said, his breathing had become frantic the moment I had tried to move away. "What's wrong?" I ask pulling away enough to sit up, I cupped his face with my hands, "Edward what is it?"

"I.. um.. I was having a bad dream." he admitted not looking at me.

"About?" I asked.

"I don't think you're ready to hear that yet." he said.

What the hell did that mean? "Look I'll be right back okay, I'm just going to the bathroom for a minute. He nodded and I got up. I wonder what that was all about, he was acting very odd, though he'd been doing that since last night, he didn't seemed nearly as at ease with me as before, though on saying that, I'd only met him about thirty six hours ago.

After cleaning up and brushing my teeth I went back into the bedroom to find Edward leaning back against the headboard, he looked as though he was in deep thought.

"So?" I said.

"So... what?" he asked.

"So just tell me or I will just end up imagining something far worse." I told him.

He sighed then looked at me sheepishly. "I had a bad dream." he said and I waited for him to elaborate, after a long pause he sighed again. "It was Sunday... and you were about to leave... I didn't want you to go." he said, I tried not to react, part of me was rejoicing and the other part was breaking at his statement, he didn't want me to leave in his dream. "I don't want you to go at all." he said.

"But you know that I don't have a choice." I said.

"Is that why you seem so blind to my attraction to you, because you'll be leaving soon?" he asked. I so didn't want to have this conversation, I didn't want to be forced to admit my feelings, I wasn't sure I could handle that, this was all too soon. "Bella please talk to me."

"I think so." I wasn't really blind to it, I just was afraid of his attraction, its something that can't last and I really don't think my heart could take the loss of him not now, let alone if he meant even more to me.

"Bella, Nessie adores you, my whole family does, that alone is enough for me to adore you too, but I know its more than that Bella, and I am begging you to please, can we just try and see if we can be more than just friends?" he asked.

"How much more are you asking?" I whispered.

"What ever you are prepared to give me." he said. "But Bella, it would be a crime if I never get to kiss you again." he said getting up. "Just think about it, okay." he said and went into the bathroom.

Was I really up to being hurt again? I had a feeling that that hurt would be a lot worse coming from Edward than it was from Jake, deep down I hadn't been that surprised that Jake didn't really love me. But why was I looking at it that way, didn't I deserve a little bit of happy? would it be so bad to try and enjoy being happy for a few days? or was the hurt that it would have to end too much?

Edward came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to me taking my hand. "I really don't want to get hurt again either Bella, and I certainly don't want to see that little angel right there go through any more pain, and yes the idea of you leaving us is more than I can bare to think about. But I am willing to take that risk if you are." he said. Threading his fingers through mine, his eyes probing into mine, desperately trying to read my thoughts. Could I do this? Should I get closer than I already was? I felt his hand on my face, his face coming closer, slowing gauging my reaction, not even blinking as he moved so close to my face, then he stopped, his lips less than an inch from mine, his breaths rapid, his lips parted, it was too much and I closed the gap, my lips pressing against his, he released my hand and his hands moved, one to my back holding me in place the other into my hair, pulling me closer.

I felt his tongue on my lips, and my tongue darted out in greeting and instantly deepened the kiss, he pulled me onto his lap so that I was sat straddling him. His tongue explored my mouth and I moaned with pleasure as he rocked his hips into mine, causing the most delicious friction, I was positively panting with need for this man, just from his kiss. We felt movement on the bed and both froze, and stared panicked at each other.

"You yook yike mamma and daddy." a sleepy voice spoke breaking the silence. Causing me to almost fall on the floor as I jumped off Edwards lap, the only reason I didn't was because Edward caught me.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you." I said, damn my stupid need, this had been a stupid idea, Pumpkin was the last person in the world I'd want to hurt.

"No... I yike it, day aways appy when day did dat." she said and the relief on Edwards face mirrored my own.

"So you don't mind if Bella and I kiss like that?" Edward asked her.

"No... I said I yike it, can I ave bwekfast I ungry." she said getting up and skipping to the bathroom.

I stared at Edward in shock, and slowly a smile began to stretch across his face, I blew out a shaky breath and slumped onto the bed. "Hey," Edward said rolling me over. "I wasn't done kissing you." he said and my lips parted in anticipation, his lips instantly on mine and his tongue caressing mine.

"Bwekfast." Pumpkin sang as she came out of the bathroom.

"We'll have to finish this later." I said.

"Finish..? don't you mean continue, I have no intention of finishing." he said smirking as he got up and pulled me up off the bed. I shook my head at him, but couldn't hold back the silly smile on my face. Boy could that man kiss, I was definitely up for more of that.

"Okay, continue then." I agreed, Pumpkin go and find some clothes to wear and I'll be with you as soon as I'm dressed."

"Kay..." she said and danced across the room.

"I'll see you down stairs." I said to Edward.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." he said kissing my lips chastely before catching up with Pumpkin and scooping her up in his arms, she squealed with delight and he put her over his shoulder and ran out of the room with her, I could hear her giggling and squealing all the way along the hall.

**A/N Finally! Hope you enjoyed that one ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome :D**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 12.

I had finally found something to wear that was suitable for going dress shopping, urgh what I mean is I only had jeans with me so I gave up. I went down stairs and found Edward arguing with Pumpkin.

"I said no, that's enough Vanessa." Edward said trying to be stern but failing miserably.

"But I yike that song." she argued. Edwards lips twitched as he tried not to smile, he looked up at me and his eyes lit up.

"What's going on you two?" I asked.

"That's what I'd like to know?" Esme said, ushering us into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I want sing my new song." Pumpkin complained, giving us her best pouty face, and looking too damn adorable for words.

"I think you've sang it enough for one day." Edward said.

"On the contrary I heard it upstairs and I'd love everyone to hear it." Jasper said. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Eddie and B sitting in a twee K I eff..." Pumpkin sang until Edward wrapped his hand over her mouth and tickled her, making her giggle hysterically. I blushed painfully as every ouch of blood in my body rushed to my face. Edward gave me a pained 'sorry,' smile as gasps rang around the table.

"What?" Emmett almost shouted.

I lost my appetite suddenly and went to get up but Edward put his arm around my shoulders to keep me in my seat, I had no where to hide my face, and I could suddenly taste blood I hadn't even realised I was biting into my lip.

"Hey stop that." Edward said lifting my chin and pulling my lip free, then he pulled my chair closer to his. "Well thanks to a little birdie now you all know what Nessie saw Bella and I doing this morning." Edward told everyone."

"Dude Mase would be proud of you." Emmett said, leaning over the table to knuckle bump Edwards fist "then again this one is too good to give up without a fight." he said grinning at me.

"Got that right." Jasper agreed, like I wasn't already embarrassed enough.

"As much as I agree with you, do you mind not embarrassing my woman." Edward said, pulling me against his side as Esme placed pancakes on the table.

I felt heat tingle throughout my entire body when I heard him say that, I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Happy birthday son." Esme said and placed a parcel in front of Edward.

"Oh thanks mom." he said, I just stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him as Emmett and Jasper passed him presents and wished him a happy birthday.

"Probably because I had other things on my mind." he said leaning down again to kiss my cheek. "Besides that kiss was the best gift ever." he whispered in my ear.

"Can you pick up the tuxedo's today Edward?" Jasper asked.

"What?" he asked distracted.

"The tux's for the wedding, you said you were going into Portland today, so can you pick them up?" Jasper explained.

"Sure, I guess." he said as Pumpkin helped him pull the paper off his presents. He had an apple airport express from Emmett and Rose, along with a copy of the book An incomplete education. The complete James Dean collection on DVD's from Alice and Jasper, and the latest Lord of the rings chess set from Carlisle and Esme.

"Now you can see just how geeky my brother is." Jasper said pointing at the collection of gifts.

"Chess huh?" I said with a smile.

"What the fact that he plays chess is a concern but not the fact that he is a huge Lord of the rings fan." Emmett asked.

"_**Amin ve' ta**_." I said and everyone stared at me.

"_**Aina' atara, lie ier I' er**_." Edward answered, before lifting my chin and kissing me hard on the lips. "_**Mahn eh-nehth leen?**_" he asked, once we had parted, his voice alive and excited. "_**Hen-ee-akh neen?"**_

"_**Eruwaedhiel." **_I replied.__

"_**Beriogelir**_**." **he said. "_**Q, ELL-ehn SEE-lah LOO-men oh-men-tee-el-voh**_."

"_**Our oh-nahd mare-ehn!**_" I said smiling.

His grin mirrored mine, "_**Lay hah-non**__." he replied and kissed my lips chastely. _

"I have no idea what you two are saying, but eat... before it gets cold." Esme said.

"What the hell kind of language was that?" Emmett asked.

"Elven." Edward and I answered together.

"Oh god not you too?" Emmett said frowning, I just grinned in response, Edward crushed me against his side and kissed the top of my head.

I wasn't sure I heard right but I would swear I heard him whisper under his breath, and it sounded like. "_**Lay no ahn-oo-ear neen?" **_I think my heart stopped beating.

A/N

Elven Translations

_**{Amin ve' ta. (I like it)**_

_**Aina' atara, lie ier I' er. (Holy mother, you are the one.)**_

_**Mahn eh-nehth leen?**_ _**(what is your name)**_

_**Hen-ee-akh neen?(Do you understand me?)**_

_**Q, ELL-ehn SEE-lah LOO-men oh-men-tee-el-voh**_** (A star shines on the hour of our meeting)(An Elven greeting)**

_**Our oh-nahd mare-ehn! (Happy birthday)**_

_**Lay hah-non (Thank you)**_

**_Lay no ahn-oo-ear neen? _(Will you be mine forever?)}**

**O-0 oh my...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N You guys are awesome :-* Love your reviews, they really are the highlight of my day.**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 13.

"Eddie and B sitting in a twee K I eff eff I N G." Pumpkin sang from the back seat as Edward drove us towards Pot yand, I mean Portland.

"Don't you know any other songs?" Edward practically begged.

"I yike dis one." she sang.

"I think I preferred it when you weren't talking, now you won't shut up." he murmured. But he was smiling so I knew he didn't mean a word of it.

"Sing something else please Pumpkin?" he begged, using my nickname for her.

"Ed, Edd and Eddie sitting in a twee, K I eff eff I N G." she sang instead.

"Who on earth let you watch Ed, Edd and Eddie?" I asked appalled.

"I watch wid unca Emmie." she announced.

"I think we need to monitor her TV watching from now on." I suggested.

Once we made it to Portland we started with the wedding shops but nothing actually fit Pumpkin so we then started on the expensive children clothes stores, and after what felt like hours we finally found a dress she loved.

I was really quite surprised that Pumpkin chose it to be honest, it was a beautiful Chinese Qipaodress, it was probably the only dress I'd seen today that I loved her in, I sent a picture of her in it to Alice so that Jessica could give her opinion, and once Jessica was assured that Edward loved it, it got the bridezilla seal of approval.

"Your turn." Edward said turning to me and he smirked when I grimaced at the idea, but I was grateful when the first store we went into I found a dress I actually liked, it was a white halter-neck, gathered under the bust then layered silk with pink petals falling getting progressively thicker and darker. It fell to just below the knee, I found a pair of white peep toe stiletto's that I could live with too, with a matching clutch.

"Definitely like you in this." Edward said, stroking his hand over my bare back. "Would like to get you out of it even more." he whispered. I'll need new underwear after that, just a touch and a few words and I think my panties evaporated. What was he doing to me? Maybe it was all the small touches he'd been giving me all day. His hands on my hips as he walked passed me in the tight isles of the stores, or on my back allowing me to walk ahead of him as he held doors open. Much more and I'd need a shower, a very cold shower. "Do we need anything else?" he asked.

"I will need to get something to wear under this." I said indicating the dress.

"Oh I don't know, I kind of like the idea of you not wearing panties." he whispered with a smirk. Oh good god, why was he talking to me like that in here, he was so close, and Pumpkin was distracted, and it wouldn't take me long to throw him down on the floor and... Concentrate for goodness sake, just get through this shopping trip that's all I had to do. What I did with him later after he'd worked me up all day was something that needed careful consideration.

"Oh really?" I asked, still smirking he nodded. "So you would be happy to have me walking around the likes of Mike Newton and his friends, with nothing on under my dress?" I asked and his smirk disappeared.

"Hmmm no I wouldn't like that at all." he admitted.

"Then I will need to go to Victoria Secret." I told him and his eyes lit up.

"I can help you pick something out." he offered.

"I don't think so, you will have to take Pumpkin into the toyshop whilst I'm in there." I said, his face dropped. "But I could always get something extra special, I could model for you later." I suggested and his mouth fell open. "Unless you don't want me too." I continued when he didn't speak.

"No... god no, I mean yes... yes I want that." he said, licking his lips. "Can? can I give you some money for something special?" he asked me.

"Oh no, I think this should be your birthday gift from me." I suggested, suddenly feeling brave.

"And do I get to unwrap you for my birthday?" he asked, his face full of hope. I kissed his jaw then whispered.

"I think that could be a distinct possibility." I said then went to change out of the dress.

Edward insisted on paying for the dress, his argument being that, then I wouldn't be quite so upset with him if it gets damaged in his haste to peel me out of it. Damn him I was definitely in need of clean underwear now. I left Pumpkin with Edward and headed through the mall to the Victoria secret, I spent at least forty minutes in there. I even eyed the new rampant rabbit with remote, I was sorely tempted to get it, but then I thought about Edward, and I knew which one I wanted more. I found a rather nice strip of black silk that professed to be underwear that I thought Edward would like, I got some breast tape for the halter-neck and a few matching sets of underwear, one of which I changed into before leaving.

I text Edward to find out where he was and found him and Pumpkin playing on a children's computer in the toy shop not far from where I'd been, he passed be my bags from the dress shop, but there were far two many here.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"I bought you a little extra." he said.

"What for?"

"You will need a dress for the rehearsal dinner, no arguments, you are going its all arranged. Alice had the seating changed for me when she found out that I was to be sat next to Lauren, but now I will be sitting between you and Nessie." he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I take it for granted that my so called family will be at this dinner." I said.

"Yes, but they will be at the other end of the dining room Bella, I will not leave you side all night." he promised, and I did feel a little better knowing that. Then he scowled, "However, Rose will be at the same table as us, they are round tables so unfortunately there will be no escaping her, but Emmett and Alice have assured me that she will be on her best behaviour, though for Rose that's not saying much, even at her best she's not very nice." he said.

Edward was studying my face, "What's wrong Bella?" he asked as we sat and ate lunch at McDonalds.

"What if Rose does say something?" I asked, I didn't know how to explain what I was thinking, or even if I was ready to have the answer. "I mean, what if she says something and makes you think I was a mistake?"

"She can't say anything that would make me think that, because you and I could never be considered a mistake, we are good together Bella, and the sooner you realise that the better." he said, leaning over to kiss me and stealing some of my fry's. "And if she does say anything, then I'll just tell her to keep her surgically altered nose out of my business." he said.

"From what you've said, I can't see that stopping her." I said ever the sceptic.

"If it becomes a problem we will leave, but I will go out of my way to have a great evening with my girlfriend and my niece." he said, it was nice to hear, but I really didn't think it was going to turn out well.

**A/N So what do you think Bella has planned for Edward? How will they celebrate his birthday? **


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N You guys are the best :-* Love your reviews, hope this chapter answers some of your questions xxx**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 14.

Before leaving Portland Edward pick up the tux's for himself, Jasper and Emmett as they were all groomsmen for this wedding spectacular of the year, I wasn't surprised that there were lots of groomsmen, what with there being so many bridesmaids, but Jessica and Lauren her maid of honor had said who they would be, the groom didn't have much choice. Jessica I didn't know but the groom was a year younger so I knew Mike from school, he was cute, generic, okay if you like that sort of thing, but he always struck me as the needy, clingy type and I had done my best to avoid him all through school, him and his friends.

On the journey home we stopped at the small park by the lake, in a small attempt to wear out Pumpkin before we got home, but after running around the park for half an hour I think I was more tired than she was, though that was probably because I spent far too much time watching Edward and not enough time watching where I was walking. Which meant I spent an inordinate amount of time on the floor.

"That's it, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my arms around you for this rest of the walk." Edward said standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on the top of my head, after picking me up off the floor for about the fifth time.

"It's not my fault the ground here is so uneven." I retorted.

"If you watched where you were walking instead of watching my ass, that would help." he said and I could hear him grinning.

"What can I say, guilty... its just one of those natural wonders, a thing of outstanding beauty." I laughed.

"I thought we were talking about my ass not yours." he said kissing the top of my head and squeezing my waist.

That's when I saw her sitting by the children's sand pit.

I stiffened in Edward's arms. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Oh, we can go home now, if you want." he added, seeing what I was looking at, but I shook my head and continued walking towards the sand pit.

I stopped right by her side, she hadn't seen me, she looked up and jumped up off the floor throwing her arms around me.

"Oh Bella, oh god Bella I've missed you so much." she said crying as she hugged me. I had to admit she was the closest thing I'd ever had to family, but seeing her amongst the carnage on my graduation had hurt more than it did any of the others.

"Hey Leah." I said, I couldn't help it, I hugged her back.

Edward had stepped back from me when he was sure I was in no danger. "I'll just be by the swings with Nessie if you need me." he said, I nodded and he walked the five metres to the swings.

"Before you say anything, I am sorry for everything Bells, I never meant to hurt you, but you know what Charlie and Jake are like, and... well it all seemed like fun to start with but I was so young and well... to scared to argue. I just wish I'd had the chance to run like you did." she said her breathing laboured and her face sad, she rubbed over he belly, I could see the slight bump.

"What do you mean?" I asked surely she had a choice.

"After that time, I got pregnant, but then I lost it, I've lost lots of them, but this is my little boy Seth. "She said stroking the hair of a toddler playing in the sand. "I can't leave, Jake would never let me take him away, and well I try to stay away from them, but Jake just sees me as some sort of baby making machine, and he can get mad when I lose them." she said.

I got down on my knee's to play in the sand with Seth, he was gorgeous. "Are you trying to say you've had miscarriages and he gets violent when you do?" I wanted to be sure I had this right.

She nodded, I've tried to leave but Jake hardly ever leaves me alone, and when he does he takes Seth with him, he doesn't trust me not to run, and mom and Charlie support him, today is rare, he's just gone to make a delivery, he will be back for us soon, so I don't have long to talk. If he finds out I spoke to you he'd be so mad." she explained.

"Do you really want to get away?" I asked.

"Desperately." she said, I could take her with me when I leave for Seattle.

"Sunday? When will you be alone with Seth?" I asked.

"At around eleven until about one." she said.

"Will you be able to get out of the house with Seth?" I asked.

"I can use the kitchen window maybe." she said and I could see the fear and guilt in her eyes.

"Someone will be there at ten past eleven on Sunday, be ready." I said and kissed her cheek and started to walk away, I would send Angela, that way if this was a trap, which I wouldn't put past them, they wouldn't trap me, and if it was a genuine rescue Angela's car was the most inconspicuous.

"Not you?" she asked panicked, and then I knew it, she had been put up to this by Charlie and Jake.

I turned back to her, "No, I can't go back to that house Leah." I said. "But if you are that eager to get away, come with me now." I offered.

"Now?" she asked panicked, her eyes darting all around the park. "But Jake, he'll be back soon."

"Then come with me now." I said standing and holding my hand out to her, I saw Edward walking back towards us."

"No Bella, you have to come back with me." she said grabbing my arm, but I pushed her away, and Edward was at my side in seconds Nessie on his hip, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away. "They will go easier on me if you come home." she said. Her words made me feel sick.

"Don't look to me for help again Leah, you've sided with them, I don't care what they have over you, you used up what trust I had left." I said and I turned in Edward's arms. "Take me home." I said. Leah called after me, but I couldn't find it in me to respond.

The ride home was was quiet, but only a short ride, Edward came to open my door for me. Once I was out of the car he pulled me into his arms, "Baby, don't take what happened to heart, despite what they have done to you, you showed compassion and wanted to believe that there was good in Leah. As far as I am concerned that makes you human, they are the inhuman ones. The monsters, and you are so much better than they could ever be, so please baby, don't let this bring you down." he said and wiped a tear that I had unsuccessfully held back at his words.

"Thank you." I said raising my hand to stroke his cheek.

"For..?"

"Reminding me just how great you are." I said, he smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. "How come you've not been snatched up and dragged down the isle before now?" I asked not really thinking before I spoke.

He helped Nessie out of the car and she ran inside to show Grandma Esme her new dress. "Rose, wouldn't have allowed that to happen." he said, shrugging.

"I don't get it Edward why does she have this hold over you, what are you not telling me?" I asked him.

"I told you everything, I swear Bella, I really don't know what her problem is." he assured me.

"Then why does Emmett put up with it, surely he's not okay with how she treats you?" I asked.

"Well to be honest she has never been openly obvious about it, as far as the others are concerned she's just looking out for me, most of it was before she met Emmett." he explained.

"But if she tries anything with me..." I broke off.

"If she tries anything with you, I will put her in her place, and Emmett might see what a manipulator she is." he said.

"So in actual fact it would be better for the family if she does say something." I said.

"Why Miss Swan, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but I bet you look hot in a suit, it might be difficult keeping my hands off you, at this dinner." I said grinning.

He growled and pulled me flush against his body. "Right now we have more important things to worry about." he said before he kissed his way along my jaw and down my neck.

"Oh... er... um..." I said panting as he sucked on the delicate skin at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. "What, um... er would, ugh that be?" I tried to ask as he bit my neck over the same place, and ran his tongue back up my neck to my ear. He was driving me crazy, and I wanted to jump him right there, I pulled away slightly and looked at his face and I could see the lust in his eyes.

"We need to find a way to convince our Pumpkin to sleep in her own bed tonight, I have a gift to open and I can't do that with her in the room." he said, his eyes hooded and dark, his voice seductive, if his hands hadn't been around me holding me up, I would have melted on the spot. But what would I have to do to get Pumpkin to stay in her own bed? Because right now, I couldn't think of anything but being alone... in bed... with Edward.

**A/N This chapter was put in as an extra to answer some of your review questions. Most of your other queries will be answered soon ;) Next chapter may take a little longer than normal to write... what with there being a distinct possibility that it will be lemony, and I might need a cold shower or two between paragraphs :D **


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N Okay guys this chapter was getting a little long, so I have split it into two...**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 15.

Esme was preparing Edward's favourite meal for dinner, it was just a quiet family dinner for his birthday, and I was pre warned that Alice and Rose would be escaping their pre-wedding partying for the night so they would be here too. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face Rose yet, but then facing her alone was probably better than doing it in front of the entire town at a wedding rehearsal dinner. I was sitting on the sofa with Edward when the front door opened, Edward was rubbing my shoulder, he could probably feel the tension in my body, he wasn't exactly looking relaxed, which to the outsider could look like we were not getting along. I leaned into Edward as Alice walked in the door, followed by Angela.

"Rose is going to be a bit late, she needed to talk to Jess and Lauren about something so I got a ride with Angela, she needs to talk to Bella." Alice announced as she walked in and wrapped herself around Jasper.

"Well you were right about one thing." Angela said sitting down beside me, I just raised my eyebrows at her. "I would have gotten a lot more work out of you if you'd stayed in Seattle." she said smiling. "Edward." she said nodding at him, "Though I guess I can't blame you." she added. I knew she was just teasing me.

"Angela." Edward said smiling back, "Sorry if I have been distracting Bella from her work."

"I just wanted to ask you about coming with me for an interview tomorrow, its an early start but we should be back for the rehearsal dinner on Friday." she said.

"Tomorrow?" I asked and looked straight at Edward, "Where is it."

"Montana." she said not looking at me. "I swear Bella it will just be there and straight back, but I have been after this interview for months, I can't turn it down, and I need you with me." the room was silent, Edward wasn't even breathing and I could feel the tears welling up, I really, really didn't want to go.

"So Angela is it?" Emmett interrupted the silence in the room, coming over to her.

"Angela Jolene Webber." Angela said shaking his hand.

"Emmett Benjamin McCarty." he replied."Its a pleasure to meet you, so what is it you do?" he asked her.

Edward turned slowly to look at me. "I don't want you to go, I'm not ready to let you go, Bella." he whispered.

"It's my job Edward, what choice do I have?" I said but I was having difficulty trying to stop myself from sobbing my heart out.

"Wait, A J Webber, the sports journalist, no freaking way, I thought you were a dude." Emmett almost shouted, breaking me out of my haze, I tore my eyes away from Edwards intense gaze and looked around the room.

Edward picked up my hand, "I only have you for a few days Bella, please... don't." he begged.

I looked to Angela, she looked sadly at my half tortured face.

"So, why do you need Bella to be with you?" Emmett asked Angela.

"She's my PA, plus she's also my photographer." Angela told him.

"So nothing that a half decent photographer couldn't do in her place?" Emmett said.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I'm a freelance photographer, I'd be happy to accompany you in Bella's place." he offered. All eyes were now on Angela, Edward was squeezing my hand tightly.

"You know what Mr McCarty, that is the best offer I'm ever likely to get, and I'd much rather have a well muscled, attractive and sexy guy chasing around after me than my extremely uncooperative, and sulking PA." she said sticking her tongue out at me.

The atmosphere became decidedly clearer after than and after making arrangements to pick Emmett up in the morning Angela left, I was left with the job of filling Emmett in on how Angela likes to operate and how she likes things done.

"That was a very scary insight." Edward whispered in my ear once we were sat at the dinner table.

"I'll say."

"I am not going to be able to let you leave on Sunday, you do realise that don't you?" he asked.

"No more easily than it will be for me to leave." I said as the door opened and once I saw her standing there I could have died, in fact I think part of me did. It all made sense now, why Rose got what she wanted from any man she wanted.

I swallowed hard as she glared at me from across the room, she was utterly beautiful, the perfect models body, gorgeous long blond hair, and a face so perfect she could have been an angel. Not in any life, place or time could I ever compete for a man against this woman, maybe I should have just left with Angela, I could really live without the humiliation that this woman was going to bring me. Her glare should have frozen me to the spot, I turned away from Edward, feeling as though I had just had the rug pulled from under me, today was turning out to be a worse roller-coaster of emotion than yesterday.

"Sorry I'm late, Jessica needed my opinion on something, and as we all know, mine is the opinion that matters." she said sitting down opposite Edward. "So are you going to introduce me to your '_little_' friend, Edward?" she asked.

"Sure, Rose this exquisite creature is my girlfriend Isabella." he said, his arm snaking around my waist and pulling tight against his side, then he kissed the top of my head.

"Girlfriend?" Rose almost growled, glaring murderously at me, then turning her attention on Alice.

"Bella, that is Emmett's girlfriend Rose." he said then he moved to whisper in my ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's very beautiful." I said quietly and I could hear the pain in my voice as I spoke, though I didn't know if he could. He stood up and pulled me up out of my seat.

"Please excuse us for a moment." Edward said to his family then led me out of the room and up the stairs to his room. He shut the door behind him.

"Do you really believe I have any feelings for her?" he asked me his voice slightly raised in anger, but I couldn't look at him. "Look at me." he said in a softer voice placing his hands on my face, until I looked into his eyes. "Answer me." he insisted.

"But she is perfect." I said.

He shook his head, "I might have thought that once, back when I was sixteen, but I haven't felt that way about her since then, she means nothing to me Bella, all that so called perfection is nothing compared to you. Rose's beauty barely goes skin deep. But you... your beauty is infinite, there is no depth to it as it runs right through you, inside and out." he said. "She has never once touched my heart, not like you, you are so much better, so much more beautiful and more perfect than she could ever be." he said, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to him as he kissed my lips. "She means nothing to me... NOTHING! Do you understand me?" he asked and now I did, but I had needed to hear him say it, I nodded. "Good now we can go back and have some of my birthday cake before we try and get the Pumpkin to bed." he said smiling down at me as I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling.

"Wait." he said when we got to the bottom of the stairs, he slide his hand around my neck and kissed me hard, I had gasped at his sudden kiss, leaving room for his tongue to plunge into my mouth, and for several minutes we stood making out in the hallway. Slowly he pulled away and looked down at me. "Excellent, pink cheeks and swollen lips, now you look like you've been kissed, we can go back in." he said smirking as he took my hand and led me back into the dining room.

For the remainder of the meal I focused mostly on Pumpkin, though Alice did her best to get me to join in a discussion, but I just didn't want to look anywhere near Rose, I could feel her glare on me as it was. After dinner I went to Pumpkins room and sorted through her toys with her, most of which Edward had bought back when he moved her from Chicago, but they were a little young for her now, but they would be enough until her birthday in September, at least that was what Edward thought. I ran her a bath and she seemed calm, not bothered by the fact that we were in her room and not mine. After her bath though she was hesitant about getting into her own bed, I went to retrieve my laptop from my room whilst Edward read her a bedtime story, and I promised to stay with her until she fell to sleep. I assured her that if she awoke in the night that she could come to my room, and that seemed to placate her, and soon she was asleep.

I closed her door behind me as I left, I was about to go to my room when someone spoke behind me. "Whatever your game is, you can't have him you know..." Rose said.

"I have no game, Rose."

"Sure you do, everyone wants him... but I will not let you take him." he said, her voice calm and controlled, as she walked closer.

"What goes on between Edward and I, is nothing to do with you." I said, turning my back on her and continuing up the hall until I reached Edward's room, his door was half open and I could see him sat on his bed.

Rose grabbed my shoulder. "Oh whatever Edward does concerns me, I own him." she said pushing me against the wall. "I haven't stayed this close all this time just to have some two bit PA come in and take him from me." she growled, I pushed her off me.

"You might want to inform Emmett and Edward of your plans, I think they would both have something to say about it." I said, and she swung her arm back ready to slap me, but then she stopped dead, staring over my head to my left. I turned to see Edward in his doorway and Emmett standing directly behind him.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me away from Rose. "You have some nerve, you never gave a shit about me, you just don't want me to be with anyone else, this is all because I was the first and only person to say no to you, and you can't stand that. Well I can't speak for Emmett right now, but I want you out, and I never want to see you again." Edward said, pulling me back into his room and closing the door, we could hear hushed voices outside the door for a few minutes but then.

"I said, pack your shit and get the fuck out of my life." Emmett roared, we heard sobs and then slamming doors.

I stared up at Edward, "Did she hurt you?" he asked, when I tried to pull away from him.

"No, but I need to check on Pumpkin, all the noise may have woken, and frightened her.

"I'll check on her, you go and get ready for bed, okay? I'll be up soon." he said he kissed me softly and we both left the room.

**A/N Finally Rose got her marching orders, hmmm do you think she'll give up that easy? Or will she still fight?**

**This chapter was meant to be the citrus fresh one, but it was getting too long so I will post the rest later today, when its finished. So warning to those of you that need to have brain bleach available, or are not over 18, the next chapter might be one you should skip. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N Warning, there be lemon's ere... don't read if you are not 18+ blah, blah, blah...**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter16

When I walked into the bathroom I suddenly realised what I was probably about to do, and I was scared. If today had proved anything to me though, it was that Edward genuinely cared about me, of that I was sure now. But if we did this, it would kick our relationship up to a whole new level, but I was still scared I had no idea what to expect. The only sexual experience I'd ever had was with Jake, and that was something I didn't want to think about, I needed to make new memories, but what if... no I won't dwell on the past any more, I need to live and if I have ever wanted anything, it was that man down stairs. I put a cap over my hair to keep it dry and washed quickly under the shower. I dried myself off and slipped into the tiny black chemise that barely covered my ass, I decided to forego panties and be brave for once. I covered myself in a bathrobe and took a deep breath before walking out into my room.

He was already here lying waiting on my bed in just his sleep pants, his hair still damp from his shower, he looked delicious, his lips lifting into a sexy panty evaporating smile, good thing I'd gone without. I walked to the side of the bed and Edward sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he grabbed the belt of my robe and pulled me to stand between his legs. He pulled on the belt until the robe fell open revealing what I was wearing, I let it slide off my shoulders and down to the floor.

"Happy birthday, Edward." I said as he sat there staring at me, his mouth open slightly. His eyes met mine and they were hooded, he licked his lips and moved his hands to my hips. His hands slid down to my thighs then back up under the chemise, his breath caught and he looked down at my panty-less lower half.

He groaned, "Happy birthday to me." he said licking his lips again, and swallowing hard. He stood up slowly, his hand raising to my face, he stroked the back of his fingers along my cheek bone, "So beautiful." he murmured. His hand moved to the back of my neck and slowly he leaned down until his lips met mine, his tongue stroked along my lips languidly, my lips parted and my tongue met his in welcome, easily our tongues stroked one another, never rushing, just exploring unhurriedly. Without breaking the kiss Edward scooped me up, and gently placed me on the bed. He broke the kiss to look down at me, moving slowly to hover over me but keeping his weight off me. That was not what I wanted, I wanted to feel the weight of his body pressed against mine. I reached for him, pulling his lips back to mine, I wrapped my arms and legs around him and moaned into his mouth when I felt his arousal. His hard cock pressed against my now throbbing core, all thoughts of slow went out the window as I unashamedly rocked my hips against his pulsing erection. He groaned into my mouth and pressed me into the mattress, rolling his hips against me.

"Bella." he gasped, and kissed down my neck whilst we caught our breath, "So many things I wanted to do, I wanted to spend all night making love to you." he said, his breathing still ragged as he pressed the head of his cock against my entrance, and kissed along my collarbone. I tried to will away his sleep pants, but that didn't work, so I started to push them down.

"We'll get to that after Edward, right now I need to feel you inside of me." I said through my own gasps, I was already wet and ready for him, I didn't require any warming up. I just wanted to feel that deep connection between us. He moaned against my skin.

I pushed his pants over his hips until his erection sprang free, then pushed them further down with my feet, he kicked them off. He pulled up my chemise and I moved to allow him to pull it over my head, we just lay side by side staring at each others bodies. He was too perfect and I was literally aching for him.

"Edward... please." I murmured and his lips crushed back down on mine.

He kissed his way down my neck down to my breast, he teased my hardened nipple with his tongue for a moment before sucking it into his hot mouth, I moaned at the sensation and arched my back pushing myself against him, he took more of me into his mouth, I felt him press a foil packet into my hand. I pushed him onto his back and straddled his legs. I ripped open the foil packet, gazing at Edward's face, his focus intense as he watched me. I lent forward and grasped his cock in my hand, the skin felt so soft, like silk, and yet he was unbelievably hard. I leaned down and stroked my tongue from its base to the tip and swirled my tongue over the head, causing Edwards head to fall back and his hands to grasp the sheets. I kissed the tip softly then covered it with the condom, rolling it down over his impressive length, I need two hands to hold it, it was thicker than I expected and I wasn't entirely sure that I would stretch that far.

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me passionately, reminding me of my need, he lifted me slightly, and he was right there, I ached to lower myself onto him, but he wouldn't let me move. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked against my lips.

"Oh... hell yeah." I breathed, and I felt his lips turn up.

He lifted up so that the head push just inside, holding me still he watched my face, it was a little uncomfortable, but then sex always had been from what I could remember. I pushed that thought from my mind as he pushed in a little further, he relaxed more and allowed me to lower myself at my own speed, we moved together, going a little deeper with each thrust until he was completely buried inside of me. It was quite unlike anything I had experienced before, he stilled his movements as I tried to comprehend the fullness, the depth of our connection. We stared into each other eyes, I could see my need in his eyes, and we both began to move again at the same time.

Edward moved us both suddenly so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed with me straddling him, and as I moved up and down on him he thrust up to meet me. I could feel him, all of him as he pulled out, pulling my internal muscles one way, then pushing the other way as he thrust back in, each movement sending spasm's of pleasure through my whole body. In and out, in and out, over and over again, I was lost in sensations, his hands stroking my breasts, my ribs and my hips, leaving a trail of goose pimples everywhere he went. His tongue, his teeth and his lips, exploring everywhere he could reach, lighting me on fire, sending me soaring. I was close, so close to the edge I was ready to explode.

"I'm gonna cum, Bella, come with me... now." he said, and that was all it took to send me spiralling over the precipice, and I came completely undone, as wave after mind boggling wave washed over me. Edward collapsed backward onto the bed and I slumped on top of him, completely spent and more satisfied that I had ever been in my life.

I felt movement and I was awake in seconds, Edward was getting up, instinctively I hung on to him, he chuckled. "Baby, its getting cold, I need to get you under the sheet, and I need to clean up." he said kissing my pouting lips. "I have no intention of being away from you for more than a few seconds.

Whilst he was in the bathroom I slipped my chemise back on, when Edward came back I kissed him quickly before going into the bathroom for a quick clean up. I went back and crawled back into bed beside him, he had his sleep pants back on, he pulled my back to his chest and wrapped his arms and a leg around me. "So you can't escape in the night." he said, honestly it was a quarter after three, and I was in bed with someone I was totally falling in love with, I wasn't going anywhere.

I thought I had drifted off to sleep when I heard Edwards hushed whisper through the dark. _**"Le melon." **_he said, and I hoped I wasn't dreaming.

"_**Le melon**_." I replied in an almost as silent whisper. Edward tightened his hold on me and he kissed my hair, I was dizzy with emotion, exhausted, and I fell quickly off to sleep.

A/N

**Le melon** (I love you)

_**Okay I am sitting on my bed hiding behind my pillow! really hope this chapter was... um... adequate :D As always love to hear your thoughts...**_

_**Been so busy writing this, I have nothing for you for tomorrow now :'( will write more when I get a second free.**_

_**Syrenmoon XXX**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N Your reviews rock my world guys, thank you sooooooo much * HUGGLES ***_

_**Warning, there be more lemon's ere... don't read if you are not 18+ blah de, blah de, blah...**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 17.

I woke to feel Edward's tongue in my ear, and his one hand fondling my breast, the other lifting my leg as he slid one of his legs between mine, "Wakey, wakey." He whispered in my ear, his morning wood rubbing against my ass. Could there be a better way to be woken up in the morning? I didn't think so, he flipped me onto my back and crawled between my legs.

"Edward, no... wait, I... holy fuck." I exclaimed as his tongue ran over my clit. "Really Edward I should go... fuck yeah!" I said, my ass lifting off the bed to grind my pussy into his face, as he sucked my clit into his mouth, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as his mouth assaulted me with precision, moving his tongue in such a way that I was coming within minutes of him going down there.

He hovered over me, as I lay panting, a triumphant grin on his face, he licked his lips. "Mmm mmm you taste mighty fine Miss Swan, now get this sexy ass of yours out of bed, I won't you in the shower before a certain young lady comes looking for you." he said then kissed me hard on the lips, and just as I was about to reach up to pull him down to me, he broke the kiss and jumped up pulling me off the bed. "Shower, now!" he ordered, one look at the lustful expression on his face and I almost face planted in my haste to get to the bathroom,

Almost every time I'd been in that shower I had imagined him in there with me, okay so maybe it was every time, but really could you blame me, I had just come all over his face just moments ago, and I was so eager to have him inside me again I practically skipped into the bathroom, who was this person looking back at me through the mirror, I didn't recognise myself, for one thing I had a stupid ass grin on my face, my entire upper body was flushed pink, my lips slightly swollen, and my eyes were so bright they practically sparkled. And I had most definitely never felt this happy.

"What?" I asked when I caught him watching me looking at myself.

"You look beautiful, and I just love it when you smile like that." he said smiling down at me, making me blush even more.

He turned on the water and pulled me into the shower with him. Kissing Edward under the shower was unreal, his hands were everywhere, investigating, stroking, caressing me. His mouth urgent on mine as tongues teeth and lips expressed our need, his hands squeezed my ass cheeks as he lifted me, and impaled me on his cock. I groaned as he trusted deep inside of me.

"Urgh... oh, god." I gasped out with each deep hard thrust, he pressed me into the wall, his mouth on mine to swallow my moans. I gasped again, "Condom?" I said suddenly realising.

He chuckled against my lips. "Already on... don't panic." he gasped out, as he continued to thrust with such force I was being pushed up the wall. I couldn't complain, it felt to damn good, I could feel my orgasm building, I was so close. "Give it to me, Bella." he said speeding his movements up even more.

My muscles clamped down around his cock, and his head fell back for a few seconds before his forehead rested on my shoulder, shaking slightly he lowered me so that I could stand, my legs were shaking too. We stood holding each other for a few more minutes as we caught our breath, then both washed up quickly. I had just dressed and sat on the bed to dry my hair when Pumpkin came bursting through the door, her face panicked, the second she saw me, the panic left her face and she ran at me, jumping onto my lap and throwing her arms around my neck.

Edward walked out of the bathroom, and his eyes reflected mine, love and fear, fear of what it would do to all of us when I had to leave in a few days, as much as I hated to do it, I was going to have to talk about it, with both of them, I wasn't sure any one of us would survive being separated form each other. He walked over to us and kissed the top of both our heads.

"I'm just going to get dressed, I'll see you both down stairs." he said.

"Okay." I said keeping my eyes locked with his, I swallowed, hard at the intensity of his glare, he stroked his hand over me check, then he left the room.

After a few deep breaths I managed to calm my emotions, "So Pumpkin, what would you like to do today?" I asked her.

She slowly released her hold on me, and sat in my lap. "I yike to stay home, make yunch." she said.

"You want to help me in the kitchen again?" I asked, she nodded enthusiastically, just as Edward walked back in the room wearing jeans and a T-shirt and carrying a pile of clothes, Pumpkin and I watched him as he walked over to the dresser and put the clothes in draws, then hung the rest in the closet. "What are you doing?" I asked as he moved around the room smiling.

"Just moving some of my things in here, save me having to go to my old room all the time." he explained. I bit my lip and shook my head, but I couldn't fight back the silly grin on my face. "So what are we doing today?" he asked.

"We... will be staying home, probably making muffins, and what ever else we can find the ingredients for." I said.

"Sounds good to me... just as long as I get to spend the day with my girls." he said holding his arms out to Pumpkin, she happily went to him, he held her tight to his side and held his other hand to me. "Now lets go get some breakfast, I'm starving." he announced.

I was surprised to see everyone but Emmett was there at the table, I knew Emmett left early to take my place with Angela, and Rose I knew was gone, but I was surprised to see Alice still here.

"Oh... my... god." Alice said when she saw us walk in.

"What?" Jasper and Esme asked, Carlisle looked up at us from over his news paper and smiled.

"Look at them." she ordered.

"I am, but I have no clue as to what is so different about them than there was yesterday." Jasper said.

"You don't?" she asked surprised. "You can't see that they most definitely had..." she trailed off when she saw the look of absolute horror on my face as to what she was about to announce to the entire room. "Never mind." she added. Carlisle snorted and hid behind his paper.

"Come sit here Vanessa." Esme said pulling the chair out next to hers and most obviously trying to hide her smile. Pumpkin went to her Grandmother happily.

"Dude." Jasper said fist bumping Edward, who was grinning so much I couldn't help but smile too.

"So what are you up to today?" Esme asked.

"If its okay, Vanessa and I would like to commandeer the kitchen for a few hours." I said.

"Oh I really need to get some supplies first." she said. I looked to Edward, every time we had been out we had met someone we didn't want to see.

"Or, we could find something else to do." I said.

"No, we'll come with you to get some supplies, if that's okay mom." Edward said. "I'm not hiding, if we see anyone we will show them that they can not make us hide away." he said with conviction. He was right of course, but I could think of several people I really couldn't face, he took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Of course, we'll go after breakfast." Esme said and I could see that she was proud of how Edward was standing up to my... well our so called enemies.

"I'll come with you, I haven't had a chance to talk to you at all yet." Alice said scowling at Edward, but she couldn't hold it and they both laughed at her attempt to be angry.

~0~

I sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo, Esme and Alice sat in the back seat with my Pumpkin, Edwards ipod was playing on random, I recognised the old Nsync track, and Edward took my hand in his, bringing it to his lips where he kissed along my knuckled. Then at the traffic lights and leaned in to sing the words of the chorus of the song in my ear, I melted almost completely, as I listened to the song.

_When the visions around you,  
>Bring tears to your eyes<br>And all that surround you,  
>Are secrets and lies<br>I'll be your strength,  
>I'll give you hope,<br>Keeping your faith when it's gone  
>The one you should call,<br>Was standing here all along.._

And I will take  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you  
>This I promise you<p>

I've loved you forever,  
>In lifetimes before<br>And I promise you never...  
>Will you hurt anymore<br>I give you my word  
>I give you my heart (give you my heart)<br>This is a battle we've won  
>And with this vow,<br>Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you..  
>This I promise you..<p>

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
>When I hear you call<br>Without you in my life baby  
>I just wouldn't be living at all...<p>

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<p>

_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Every word I say is true<br>This I promise you_

Every word I say is true  
>This I promise you<br>Ooh, I promise you...

**("This I Promise You"- Nsync)**

He opened the doors for everyone when we got to the store, when he got to my door he pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips "I promise you." he whispered against my lips. He released his hold on me but took my hand and we walked into the store together, Esme lifting Pumpkin to stand in the cart.

"I don't remember ever seeing you this happy." Alice whispered as she walked at my side.

"I don't remember ever being this happy." I told her.

"I'm so glad that you have found each other Bells, but..." she trailed off.

"I know, I'm worried about the future too." I said. But Alice shook her head and I followed her gaze to see Rose at the end of the isle looking like a Spanish bull staring down a matador, I was relieved I hadn't worn my red top, but right now I didn't think that was going to make a difference.

_**A/N Aww me luv de fluff... hope the addded fluff was sickly sweet for you too :D I know its sad that I have Nsync on my ipod, but this came on and I couldn't help but include it ;) But I have to go face the wrath of Rose now, if you don't hear from me tomorrow, you'll know I didn't make it...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N Your awesomeness is overwhelming sometimes, thanks so much for the reviews... you rock :D**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 18.

Edward pulled me into his arms, though I wasn't sure if it was for my protection or for his, but Esme pushed forward and carried on putting things into the cart, ignoring Rose completely. No one could miss Rose, she was the huge black muscled demonic creature in the centre of the isle, the one with the large horns and the cloud of breath surrounding her. I wasn't sure that she wasn't stamping her hoof on the ground to as she readied herself to charge, obviously seeing red.

Edward rubbed his hand up and down my arm, trying to calm me as my heart raced, I was readying myself for her onslaught. Though I think it was seeing him do that, that set her off, and she began her charge, nostrils flaring, and her tail swishing in the air behind her. Alice stepped forward before Rose got too close. "Stay out of this Alice." Rose growled. "Edward and I have things to discuss."

"No we don't I have nothing to say to you, there's nothing I want to hear you say... except goodbye." he told her.

"Do you really think I'd give up that easily... I have been by your side through everything, and I'll still be around when this wannabe is long gone, because I love you, Edward... I always have."

"Love me? Ha, that's rich. You only love yourself Rose, I have never cared for you, I have told you this, and if you must know, Bella is the only woman I have ever loved, or will ever love." he told her, my heart clenched as he said it, his arms squeezing me as he spoke.

"You will get over her." she said stepping closer.

"Look Rose, just stop this you are only hurting yourself, seeing something where there is nothing." he told her, people were starting to come and see what the raised voices were arguing about. I was more shocked by how deluded Rose was, what was with these long term residents of Forks Washington, must be something in the water, melts their brains after so many years or something.

"We will be happy, a family." she said side glancing at my Pumpkin. Okay this had gone far enough, I didn't want her near my Pumpkin and she was already far too close.

Esme pulled the cart backwards as Rose made a grab for my Pumpkin, the cart swinging across the isle knocking us all over as Rose took off at a run with my Pumpkin screaming in her arms.

"Oh FUCK NO!" I exclaimed as we all took off after her, skidding on the tiled floor as we ran to catch her. I almost smashed head long into a display of spaghetti loops, Edward pulling me clear at the last moment.

"B!" My Pumpkin cried out. "I want my B... yet me go." her voice sliced through my heart. "B." I could hear her cry as Rose disappeared around the end of the isle.

"Rose stop, don't do this." Edward screamed after Rose as she ran for the main store door to the car lot.

"B... momma B, I want my momma." my baby cried as she disappeared through the door, but we were right behind her.

"What took you so long idiot..? the bitch is right behind me, now grab her and go." Rose screamed, I looked across the lot to see who she was shouting at, my heart fell as I saw Jake running towards us.

Jake made a grab for me but Edward grabbed him by the throat, I was focused on my baby, as she screamed for me, her tiny arms reaching for me as she cried. "Momma."

I reached Rose as she paused at her car to open the door, I swung her around and wrenched my baby from her arms, my hand raising heel first and slamming up hard into Rose's nose, Alice who was right behind me, hit Rose so hard across the face that she fell sideways to the floor. Edward and Esme reached us then, Pumpkin was wrapped around me sobbing her heart out, and hanging on to me for dear life. We were enveloped in Edwards arms, his breathing ragged and I felt the tears running down my face.

I don't know how long we stood there in our bubble, but hearing the police sirens woke me up, I looked up at Edward. "We've done nothing wrong love, he has no right to say anything to us." he whispered. But the thought of seeing Charlie was the last thing we needed right now.

Fortunately neither of the two police cars were Charlies, and our statements were backed up by the many bystanders. When I finally looked at Jake he was a mess, Edward must have beat the crap out of him, both he and Rose were arrested. Esme and Alice went to finish our shopping and eventually we all went back home. Pumpkin was more clingy than ever, but who could blame her after what had happened. She was either in my arms or Edwards, and more often than not Edward and I were holding onto each other in some way too. Esme must have called Carlisle as he came home soon after we did, he tried to talk to Pumpkin about her ordeal but she was not in the mood to talk to anyone but myself or Edward, and most certainly not about what had happened. We also had a call from Carlisle's lawyer, adding two more people to our restraining order, he later informed us that Rose had been charged with kidnapping and Jake had been charged aiding and abetting.

We spent the day making bread, muffins and chocolate cake and then watching DVD's snuggled up together on the sofa, but all too soon it was late evening and everyone else was getting ready for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?" I asked Edward when he made no attempt to go and get ready.

"I'm not going." he said simply, and kissed the top of my head.

"You are a groomsman, you have to go." I pointed out.

"If Emmett doesn't have to go, then neither do I." he said with a shrug of his shoulders, pulling my back tighter against his chest. Pumpkin was asleep on my lap.

"Edward." I tried to argue but he cut me off.

"I'm not leaving you two here on your own." he said.

"She won't be alone Edward, I'm not going out and neither is your mother, we will not let anything happen to either of them." Carlisle spoke from the door to the kitchen.

"Dude come on, we don't have to stay long, you can't leave me with the others... I won't cope with this alone, and besides, once they are all drunk they won't notice us leaving." Jasper said as he walked down the stairs into the room, looking sexier and smarter than I'd ever seen him, Alice did good with that one.

Edward carried our Pumpkin up to our room, I managed to get her PJ's on without waking her up, I got out my laptop to sort out all the emails I'd missed and Edward changed into a black button down shirt and black jeans, damn he looked so sexy in black, he smirked when he saw me licking my lips at the sight of him.

"Later baby." she said coming over to the bed where I was sitting, he lifted my face and kissed me softly on the lips. "I wont be long, okay." he said, I smiled weekly, not liking the idea of being away from him. I nodded. He smiled and kissed me once more. "Be safe." he whispered against my lips, and then he was gone.

I tried to concentrate on my emails to distract myself but all I could think about was Edward, and the fact that he wasn't here, and that I felt lost and empty without him, my chest tight and painful. I emailed Angela to let her know the changes to her schedule and calender, and told her about today's exciting adventures of the tortured PA. I heard someone running up the stairs, and almost panicked until I saw Edwards face in the doorway.

"What are you doing back here already?" I asked, feeling lighter, the tightness in my chest finally leaving me, I looked at the time on my laptop, he'd only been gone an hour and a half, though it had felt a lot longer, "Don't get me wrong... I'm not complaining." I assured him.

"Couldn't take any more, I was missing you too much, and I couldn't take any more of Mike, Ty and Eric telling me how hot you were in high school, when I knew how hot you were in our bed." he said walking towards me and unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you going to try and tell me you haven't thought about me at all since I left?" he asked, pulling off his shirt and placing it on a nearby chair.

"Well I suppose I have thought about you once, possibly twice." I said, then added, "A second since you left. He grinned and sat on the bed to removed his shoes and sock, then stood and took off his pants, before taking my laptop off me, putting it aside and climbing into bed with me.

"Good, I'm glad, now come here and kiss me." he said pulling me to him and kissing me hard on the lips.

_**A/N Phew glad that's over but alas that's another day gone... hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts, you know I love to hear from you guys ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews... you guys rock :D I have to apologise this chapter was written under extreme circumstances, so this is probably extremely badly written and full of mistakes :( sorry, I'll read it through and edit it tomorrow when I have a quiet place to do so, but here it is anyway. Luvvvv you!**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 19.

Edwards POV

Friday

Nessie had a pretty restless night, though none of us slept very well, waking often to check the other two people were still next to us, then falling back to sleep. So not surprisingly we were all still tired and had breakfast in bed, and then stayed there most of the morning. I fetched the TV from my room and that was on, but no one was really watching it. I thought back over what had happened over the last week, Bella coming into my life was definitely the best thing that could ever have happened to me, I had no idea how I was going to cope raising a kid but now, now I couldn't think of anything I wanted more than these two incredible girls in my life.

Both my girls had been through so much, and I wanted to give them both a new life. Yesterday was such a shitty day for all of us, Rose was a psychotic bitch and had been ruling my life much more than I had ever realised, thinking about it, she had used my nervousness with woman against me, I could see that now, Bella had done so much to raise my confidence so far that it was obvious to me now. I had been so mad when I saw Jake Black in the lot helping Rose, and when he made a grab for my Bella, I wanted to kill him. All my anger at everyone, at Rose for her taking Ness, and the things she'd done, to Masen and Kate for dying and leaving Nessie alone, but most of all Charlie, and Jake for what they had done to my Bella. I had put all my anger into it when I hit Jake, even after he was on the floor, my knuckles were covered in his blood when I was pulled off him by the store security, and they kept him restrained so I could go after Rose. And then my girl had broken Rose's nose, smashing it into her skull, my girl was fucking awesome. But fuck me when Nessie had cried from Rose's arms, and called Bella momma, I felt my heart clench at the memory, if I hadn't been so frantic at the time I probably would have cried. I knew now that neither our Pumpkin or myself would be able to cope if Bella leaves on Sunday.

"You can't leave on Sunday." I said, Bella was as always sat between my legs with her back resting against my chest, with my arms around her and my chin resting on her shoulder, just the way I liked to hold her.

"I know." she said. "I wish I knew what to do." she admitted and I kissed her neck.

"Me too, but I know I can't live without you Bella. I really do love you and I know you feel the same, I want us to be together as a family, the way we have been this week." I told her, she twisted around to look at me, and I kissed her lips. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she replied with a worried frown on her face.

"And I yuve you too." our Pumpkin said, standing up and hugging both our necks.

"We love you too Pumpkin." I said rubbing her back.

~0~

We got up to help mom make lunch and not much later Emmett and Angela finally arrived back, they were both buzzed, but Emmett was like a different person, a day away from Rose and he was himself again. Angela couldn't stop raving about how good he was and had hired him as her own photographer, which meant he would need to move to Seattle.

"I happen to know of an apartment not far from there that still has six months on the lease if your interested." Bella said, and we all turned to her, what was she thinking?

"Really?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"But of course that will make me homeless." she said scratching her chin and looking confused.

"I'm sure Eddie has a spare room he wouldn't mind sharing with you." Emmett said, everyone turned to me except for Bella, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Bella, I will be working at the hospital and trying to raise my niece like a daughter in Seattle, I'd very much like to have you by my side... always." I said.

"So you're asking me to..?" she asked.

"I'm asking you to move into my apartment... as my girlfriend." I said, I couldn't help but smirk when I said 'girlfriend.' "You said the only reason you needed the job with Angela was to pay rent, this way you won't need it, and you can write from... home, and if you want to, take care of Ness." I said, turning her around and looking at her hopefully. I looked down when I felt something tug on my jeans, our Pumpkin was standing by my leg, I released Bella so that I could pick her up, so now Bella had the two of us gazing at her with pleading eyes.

"But Angela?" she said.

"Will have Emmett, to replace you, which is something that we can't do, we just need you, Bella." I said.

"I yuv you." Pumpkin added with her heart melting pout.

"I love you."I added.

Tears rolled down her face. "Okay." she almost whimpered.

"Yayey." Pumpkin squealed, and I pulled Bella into a three way hug with us.

~0~

Rehearsal dinner

Bella was dressed in the midnight blue floor length silk dress that I had bought for her, she was a vision, the backless dress was very tempting, seeing her flawless pale skin, I couldn't keep my hands off her, she was without doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and she had agreed to move in with me, and I was on top of the world.

The moment we arrived at the rehearsal dinner I saw Lauren heading our way, but with Bella at my side I felt confident now, and before Lauren was too near to me I turned Bella and I so that Lauren could see my hand half missing where I had my fingers slipped inside Bella's dress caressing her hip. It wasn't enough to stop her though, I could see her scowl but she was still coming closer, so I lifted Bella's chin and lent down to kiss her. Bella grinned up at me when we pulled away.

"Edwooord." Lauren said, grating on my nerves instantly.

"What do you want?" I said not hiding my annoyance at her.

She stopped dead a few feet away and took a second to get herself together, shocked at my tone. "I just found out they have changed the seating, I have to be on the main table with the bride, so will you make sure you save a dance for me later please." she said.

"Oh hell no, Lauren, I have no intention of dancing with anyone but my Bella." I said pulling Bella against my side.

"I'm sure Bella isn't afraid of a little competition." Lauren said nastily grimacing at her.

"Bella is my girlfriend and we live together, she has no competition." I informed Lauren.

"You only live together because she is staying with you this week." she had the nerve to argue. I smiled I couldn't help myself.

"Well that's where you're wrong... Bella is moving in with me in my apartment in Seattle." I informed her, I smiled down at Bella and her smile in return was so beautiful I lent down to kiss her chastely.

"No, that's not far, why would you never sleep with me again? We were good together." she asked.

"Actually Lauren I have never slept with you, that was Masen, his standers were always a lot lower than mine." I informed her turning away from her and walking into the dining room.

I was relieved that there would be no Charlie, Jake or Rose here tonight, maybe we could have a quiet evening together, I picked Nessie up and we made our way through the crowd to find our table, fortunately we had Emmett, Angela, Alice and Jasper at our table. Unfortunately we also had Ty and Eric, who were staring at my woman like she was a trailer for Halo 4.

I pulled Bella's chair out for her, then sat Nessie in her seat, Bella had brought a cushion to help raise her a little, she was happy to be more on a level instead of below everyone. Nessie was also relieved to have Alice, Jasper and Emmett here.

"So Bella, its great to have you back in town, how much longer are you staying, we'd love to catch up with you... you know, alone." Tylor said. I felt my entire body tense up, but Bella put her hand on my thigh and stroked my leg.

"Actually I've got to get back to Seattle on Sunday." she said.

"Damn, what's in Seattle that's so important?" Eric asked.

"I have to pack, I'm moving into a new apartment." she said squeezing my thigh, if she moves her hand much higher she's going to make me hard.

"Bigger place?" Ty asked.

"My place." I interrupted, they both stared at me.

"What? you're moving in together?" Eric asked, his disappointment made me feel good.

"Yeah, what can I say, I just can't keep my hands off him." Bella said and smirked as her hand slid further up my leg and her fingers slid over my cock, urgh, I lent over and sucked on her earlobe.

"Much more of that and I'll cum in my boxers." I whispered, making her giggle, she blatantly stroked over my now hard cock, and it felt like it had been so long since I was inside her that I was aching to have her again. But now was not the time to have these thoughts so reluctantly I took her hand in mine and held in on my thigh.

"You two must have been together for a while then?" Ty asked.

"Long enough to know that she's the women I want to share my life with." I said lifting her hand up and kissing it.

"I think we should move to Seattle too." Alice announced.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier when I was talking to dad?" Jasper said.

"I hadn't realised how much I was going to miss Bella and Nessie then." Alice said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why what were you talking to dad about?" I asked Jaz.

"There are a couple of positions that have come up at your hospital, we were thinking of applying for them." He said, my eyes opened wide in shock,

"Mom and Dad would be prepared to move to Seattle, I thought they were happy to stay in Forks." I said, Jaz I could understand wanting to move to Seattle, what with Alice having just graduated, they had more chance of finding work for them both in Seattle.

"After this week, I think they have decided like the rest of us... its time to get the hell out of dodge." he replied. All my family together in Seattle would be brilliant.

_**A/N Hope it wasn't too bad a read. :***_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews... Luvvvv you guys :* okay, there is a very slight possibility that I may have slipped a lemon into this chapter :D just so you know!**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 20.

Bella's POV

Despite everything we actually manage to have an enjoyable evening with what was fast becoming my family, and I got to dance with Edward, although dance is probably the wrong word. I stood on his shoes to prevent me falling over and mostly we just rubbed against each other, it was making me horny as hell. I had to try and get myself under control though, I couldn't even consider asking Pumpkin to sleep in her own bed again, not after yesterday, I wanted her near me. This however contradicted the thing I really wanted and that was to make love to Edward all night long. We were going to have to wait, though the way I felt right now, I'd be happy to find a quiet corner in the cloakroom. But alas we were going to have to wait, not an easy thing to do when I had his erection rubbing against my pubic bone, it took me all my time not to moan and wrap myself around him.

His hands slid down to my ass, and stroked over my ass several times before he looked down at me with pure lust in his eyes. "No panties? Miss Swan? I ought to bend you over my knee." he said, then rubbing his cock against me, he said. "But if I saw you bent over I'd lose my mind and fuck the hell out of you." he said. The shock on his face as the words left his mouth was amazing, he was horrified at himself. "Oh hell Bella, I'm sorry I never meant..." he started to say but I put my hand over his lips to stop him, he kissed my finger.

"You can bend me over and fuck me any time." I whispered, smirking at him.

"Is that so?" he asked his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide.

"If that's something you'd won't to do with me then I think so... yes." I said then bit my lip.

He chuckled, "Oh I want to do everything with you Miss Swan."

"Then what's stopping you? Not me that's for sure." I said.

"What do you say to taking our baby girl home to bed." he suggested, looking over to our table were Pumpkin was now asleep with her head on Emmett's shoulder.

"That's probably a good idea, I might not be able to contain my need for much longer." I admitted.

He smirked at me wrapping his arms around me and walking behind me as we made our way back to our table. During the evening we had been stopped no end of times all by women asking to dance with Edward, and even a few guys asked me, but heck, we were more than content to send them all away disappointed. Every time it happened we'd just pull closer to one another, always reassuring each other that we were with the one we wanted to be with.

~0~

"I think I'll take a quick shower." Edward said as we put Pumpkin in our bed. "Want to join me?" he asked.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked grinning up at him, he picked me up threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the bathroom, I almost squealed but managed to contain my eagerness so that I didn't wake our Pumpkin.

Between frantic kisses we managed to get each other undressed. I turned my back to him, and bent over naked to pick up my dress, Edward moaned loudly, I looked back at him over my shoulder.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, making him growl at me, he grabbed my hips and pulled me against him. Edward reached for my hands and placed them on the towel rail, "Might want to hold on to something, you have me so wound up I will probably come before I get all the way inside you." he moaned and kissed along my spine as he spread my legs then stroked up my thighs.

His fingers slid softly tickling and teasing my hot flesh as he circled my folds. Slowly he pushed in further and teased my clit before slipping a finger inside of me, as he kissed and sucked along my shoulder. His finger pumping into me as his thumb rubbed over my clit, he slid in another finger and curled them inside of me, I saw lights flashing before my eyes and his arm around my waist was all that held me up,as waves of pleasure sizzled through my body. Moments later he was inside of me, his hard cock sheaved to the hilt, stretching me to my limit. I bit on my lip to prevent me from crying out at the sudden intrusion.

Edward massaged my hips as he hold onto them, slowly beginning to thrust inside of me.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so damn good baby." he murmured into my neck, feeling him move in and out of me was like nothing else in this world. He thrust into me hard and fast, and I could feel my orgasm beginning to build again but suddenly Edward pulled out of me, spun me around and lifted me to sit on the counter next to the washbasin. He pulled me to the edge and thrust back inside me again. "As much as I love to look at your ass, I want my tongue inside your hot mouth, so I can swallow your cries when you come." he said, moving my legs higher over his arms and leaning forward to claim my mouth. "Come on baby, cum for me, cum all over my cock." Edward whispered panting against my lips. It was all I needed to do as he asked, his tongue thrusting against mine in time with the thrusts of his cock. I shivered and shook and Edward moaned into my mouth as he came.

Once we had caught our breath he put his arms around me and lifted me up, carrying me into the shower with him. We washed each other slowly and lovingly, before drying each other. Then tired and sated we climbed into bed together, where we slept soundly in each others arms.

_**A/N Hope it was good for you. ;) Next chapter the wedding... but will it go without any problems for our lovers?**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N To all my gorgeous reviewers... Luvvvv you guys :* Your questions and idea's are what make this story! My muse's :D**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 21

Saturday

Alice came in to our room early to wake us up, we dressed quickly and then Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I am not sure how I am going to make it through the next five hours without seeing you." he said kissing my forehead.

"You have my cell number, you can sext me later." I said, and a grin spread across his face.

"I intend to do a little more than just sext you Miss Swan." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making me giggle.

"Not during the wedding you wont." I pointed out.

"But.." he tried to speak but Alice came back into the room.

"Urgh, put her down Edward, you will have her all to yourself after tomorrow, it won't hurt you to go without for a few hours today." Alice chided.

"No, can't do it." he said picking me up and carrying me away from Alice, she slapped his arm laughing.

"You have one minute to say you goodbyes before I drag her away kicking and screaming." Alice warned.

He kissed me hard, "I am going to miss you." kiss, "I love you." kiss, "can't say goodbye." kiss, don't want to." kiss. "Need you." he said.

I pulled him closer, kissing him hard and then running the tip of my tongue over his lips, his tongue met mine in a caressing erotic dance. His hands squeezed my ass and I wrapped myself around him, and he moaned into my mouth.

"That's enough you two, come on Bella we have a lot to do this morning."

Slowly Edward lowered me to stand he on the floor, "I love you." he said, then gave me a sweet gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." I replied before Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, I picked up Pumpkin and followed her out.

"Why would I have a lot to do? I only have to get Pumpkin ready, and I can relax." I said.

"You'll see." she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

As we walked down the hall, I had a sleepy Pumpkin resting her head on my shoulder and Alice was carrying the garment bags, Alice paused at Emmett's door, winked at me then knocked.

Get your ass out here now, we're leaving." Alice said.

"I'm coming, keep your hair on." Angela said as she opened the door. Holy hell last night must have been a big one in her relationship with her new employee. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she actually blushed, never thought I'd see the day, but wow.

I shook my head and then started to walk down the hall to the stairs. Angela started to giggle, shortly followed by Alice and I couldn't help it, I started to giggle too. Then Pumpkin joined in, and once we started we couldn't stop, by the time we made it to the garage, we were almost laughing hysterically.

We took Edwards Volvo, because of the child seat, and we headed off to the 'la place sur la Mer ' Inn in Port Angeles where the wedding would be. We didn't really speak once we had settled down, we were all pretty tired. Once we arrived we were shown to the room were the bride and her maids were, 'La Chambre de la Sirene' (The Mermaid's Room). Alice took the dresses over to where the other dresses were hanging and then Jessica the bridezilla herself came hurtling towards us.

"Tell me you've done it Alice." Jessica Begged Alice.

"Yes of course its right here." she said indicating the dresses she'd just hung.

"And she'll do it?" Jessica asked.

"We thought we'd leave the asking to you, she'd never believe it coming from anyone but you." Angela said, then the three of them turned to me, I figured it was something to do with Pumpkin as she was still in my arms hanging on to me.

"Isabella." Jessica said slowly, and for some reason I felt nervous, the way her eyes were pleading I knew this was not going to be good for me. "I seem to find myself with an uneven party, what with Rose going all psycho and getting locked up. So I was wondering if you could possible take her place as one of my bridesmaids?" she asked. "Pleasssse!" she begged when I didn't speak, it was only because I couldn't I was rendered speechless. I wanted to yell oh hell no, but the looks I was getting from Alice and Angela stopped me.

"For Nessie." Alice pushed.

"I will shift everyone around so that you will be partnered with Edward, just pleeeease do this for me."

"But her dress wont fit me." I pointed out.

"Which is why I made the alterations yesterday." Alice said.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked.

"No!" Angela and Alice said at the same time.

"Oh boy... fine I'll do it." I mumbled."

"Thank you!" Jessica squealed and hugged me before rushing off to another room in the suite.

With the exception of having my body waxed and buffed, I couldn't really complain as I got to sit with Nessie, Alice and Angela whilst we got mani/pedi's and had our hair done, it actually made the morning go by much faster, I didn't have a choice with the colour of my nails, it was cerise to match the dresses, with a rhinestone on each nail. I didn't really mind the whole process until I was having make up applied to my face, the beautician kept getting annoyed at me as I was constantly texting, but heck if she could see my man she wouldn't blame me. Edward found it most funny when I told him I'd been roped in to taking Rose's place and now I was being tortured.

All too soon we were dressed, and ready to go so we made our way down to the dining room where we would make our way out onto the beach from. Edward was waiting to take my arm and the second we touched I felt lighter, like I'd been under a great pressure, that I didn't notice until it was no longer there. He smiled at me and lent down to kiss my cheek.

"You look incredible." he said, and we walked out onto the beach together arm in arm, we went out first, Pumpkin walking head of us as she scattered lotus and rose petal along the isle. She looked so beautiful, both Edward and I smiled proudly as she preformed her duties flawlessly.

At the end of the isle we had to part when he took his place in line behind Mike and I took my place opposite him, with Pumpkin standing in front of me.

As the congregation went quiet and the bride and her father started to make their way towards us. It was then I noticed someone sneak in the back late, it was Charlie, as he sat I saw Leah and Sue just in front of him. I felt the bile rising in my throat and I looked to the only place I could find any comfort right now. Edward was watching me intently, obviously he had seen what I had, and the anxious look on his face mirrored my own. I was certain that Charlie would not risk making a scene here, but with a glance in his direction, I could see the look on Charlie's face when he saw me standing here, it was enough to tell me that he wasn't just mad, he was beyond livid with me.

_**A/N Dun dun dun dun! What's he gonna do?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N To all my gorgeous reviewers... I Luvvvv you guys :* Only a few more chapter to go now...**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 22

Alice took hold of my hand and squeezed it, "I'm right here." she whispered. It did calm me some, but throughout the ceremony I kept my eyes trained on Edward, he held my gaze and before I knew it we were walking back up the isle. Edward picked Pumpkin up and put his arm around my waist, and I managed to keep my head up and walk past the congregation with no problems. Then it was time for the photos, which seemed to take hours, but even in the group shots I felt safe with Edward by my side, Emmett and Jasper closing in on us when all they guests joined us.

It actually stayed nice most of the day, the sun was out and there was only a slight breeze which was rare for Washington, but during the photo's the wind stated to become more crisp so things were brought to an end quickly and we all moved into the dining room. I saw that Charlie was well over in the back, I was sure that had something to do with Alice, and I was very grateful, as it meant that I didn't have to see Charlie at all throughout dinner.

We stayed in a small group outside on the beach, the whole family, now with Angela too, and we chatted whilst the tables and chairs were moved and the room was set up for the evening with the band setting up on stage. People mingled chatting with us and I felt some relief from the stress as I stood in Edwards arms, whilst Pumpkin played in the sand at our feet, unbeknown to all of us, she spent her time slowly covering everyone's feet in sand. Her triumphant smile when everyone realised had us all laughing, it was good to laugh again, and to see her so carefree made us all feel better, despite us all having sand in our shoes.

I am happy to say that I spent all of my time in Edwards arms, and we were able to stay in our group and dance and mingle with no problems at all, even Lauren was cordial, though the regret and disappointment on her face was obvious. I guess I couldn't blame her for that, although I had no idea what Masen had been like, from what I had heard I knew Edward was the one that all the girls wanted, identical or not... No he was mine and I was surprisingly willing to stand up and fight for him.

Towards the end of the evening Edward and I decided to take our sleeping baby girl home to bed, we had an equally long day tomorrow and quite frankly either of us could wait to get back to Seattle. We said our good nights and made our way out to the lot to find our car.

"What did you do?" Charlie growled from behind me, Edward and I turned to see a red face, angry Charlie right behind us.

"Don't you have to stay over two hundred and fifty feet from us?" Edward asked him, my heart plummeting to my feet as I watched the anger grow and Charlie's eyes flashed with pure hatred at Edward.

"Stay the fuck out of this Cullen." he yelled at Edward, I felt hands on me as I was suddenly surrounded by family... my family. "Where's Leah?" Charlie growled at me.

"I have no idea where your baby making whore is, and if you can't keep her locked up, that's not my problem." I growled back, Esme took Pumpkin from Edward and got into the Volvo.

"She's only doing the job that you were meant to have stayed to do." Charlie spat back.

"What? You mean you wanted me to stay home with you and get sired and beaten by Jake? You really are a sick bastard." I said, disbelieving that I shared any genetic make up with this man.

"You and Jake where meant to be together, and now because of you he's been put away, and now because of you Leah has taken off with my grandson. You owe me bitch, you are coming back to take your place and will drop the charges against Jake." he snarled in my face.

"Or what Charlie, you have nothing on me." I said and he grinned at me. "What you think you have something that will make me run back to you?" I asked, mystified by his idiocy.

"No but I know a thing or two about your friend here." he spat back nodding in Edwards direction, and I laughed at him, really I couldn't help it, of all the ridiculous things he could say.

"Well I'd say I know more about him than you do, and given the choice I would chose him over anyone every time. Oh and for the record, any children of mine will NEVER know you." I said turning my back on him.

"Come on Bella, lets go make lots of babies." Edward chuckled as he pulled me against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"You..." Charlie started but Emmett caught hold of him just as the cruiser pulled into the lot.

"Step away from there chief, I don't want to have to arrest you." Officer Mark called.

Emmett shoved Charlie away and then Charlie lunged forward at Edward, Jasper knocked Charlie to the ground and officer Mark cuffed him.

Once he had been pushed into the back of the cruiser, we all had to give statements, but as we all corroborate each others stories it was soon over.

"Lets go home, so we can get a good nights sleep, then we can make an early start and get the hell out of this town." Emmett suggested.

"That's the most intelligent suggestion you've ever made Emm." Jasper said, patting him on the back as we all climbed into our respective cars.

Edward took hold of my hand, pulling it to his mouth to kiss it. "I'm proud of you for standing up to him like that."

"The man is delusional, and I really do hope that Leah has gone, maybe now she can actually get on with her life, even she deserves to be happy after being stuck with that lot." I said.

"I wonder what Sue thinks of all of this, have you noticed how she has stayed out of any of the arguments." Edward said.

"Well she always was subservient where Charlie was concerned, she is too scared to get involved but she'd never go against his wishes. But to let her own daughter suffer under Jakes hand, people like that don't deserve to have kids, her or Charlie." I said.

"I don't completely agree, you wouldn't be here for one thing, and it would be a crime for you to have never been born. I'm just sorry that you had the terrible start that you have, but if you let me... I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." he said leaning over to kiss my lips.

I smiled up at him, "As long as I get to make you happy too." I said, his face lit up.

"Baby you already do." he whispered against my lips.

Back at the house, we all pretty much scattered to our respective rooms, once we were ready for bed, Edward and I curled up together. I had thought that being back in Forks would be a bad thing, but in truth I couldn't regret the decisions that led me here, because they also brought me to Edward. I had believed I would never trust a man again, and yet from the moment I met Edward I knew I could trust him, and now as I would be soon heading back to Seattle, I was going to be doing it with him and my wonderful Pumpkin by my side.

_**A/N Finally time to head for Seattle, surely all there problems are over now?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N Lmao, you guys are so mean wanting me to torture this poor couple more! not sure I have the heart to do that again... hmm lol yes of course I do :D**_

_**Rescued.**_

Chapter 23.

Wrapped up in each others arms, Edward and I woke to the alarm early, and after a quick breakfast we started packing, I didn't have much so once I was done I went to Pumpkin's room and started on her toys, most were still in boxes as she had only this week began to play with things again. Whilst packing the new key for my car arrived by special delivery, so we started packing that up first. After a quick one sided argument I was told that Esme would be driving my car, and I would be in the Volvo with my little Miss pouty face and handsome Mr pouty face. Maybe I was just a sucker for green eyes or something, because when those two tag teamed me I was helpless to resist.

Whilst I was packing up Pumpkins things with Esme, conversation drifted and I asked her the thing that had been bothering me.

"This is all very sudden, you must have your reservations about this move." I asked her.

"Normally I probably would have, but this week has been somewhat of an eye opener, but mostly Bella I am indebted to you, you gave me back my son and my granddaughter." she said smiling.

"How do you work that out out?" I asked, not sure what she meant.

"Before you came into their lives, they were both lost, hollow almost. My granddaughter would barely look at me, now she runs to greet me in the mornings, all hugs and chatty. And as for Edward, losing his brother was like losing his confidence, Masen was always Edwards confidence, even if they didn't see much of each other for the last few years. Then his girlfriend leaving him and the responsibility of becoming a father to Nessie, it hit him harder than he would admit. Until he walked in carrying you in his arms, you brought him back to life." Esme explained, and I blushed.

"So do you know about Edward and the police?" I asked.

She laughed. "Masen was always the forward one, I knew it was him and not Edward, but I could never get either of them to admit it." she said with a sad smile at the memory.

"So Charlie's threats are all the dirt he had on Masen I take it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No one could find anything on Edward, there is nothing to find, he always was the brightest and best of us all." she said the love of a real mother on her face.

"It must be hard on all of you, losing Masen like that, I'm sorry I never had the chance to meet him." I said.

"Thank you my dear, but I'm pretty sure it was Masen who sent you to us, and the more love and confidence you bring out in Edward the more he is like Masen." she said kissing the top of my head, "Just continue to love them both like you have been this week and I will be happy."

"I really do love them both." I admitted.

"I know sweetie, I can see it in all of you." she said.

Fortunately Edward still had some packing boxes left over from when he moved Nessie and Masen's belongings from Chicago. When Edward moved back here he had not brought much with him so most of our packing was easy, we left before anyone else. We stopped for lunch on the way but not for long and made it to Edwards apartment in good time. We unloaded the car and not much later Alice and Esme arrived to help and empty my car. Edward stayed behind, much to his disapproval to sort things out and make room for my things and the rest of us headed for my apartment across town.

The majority of my packing was DVD's and my books which were fortunately easy to pack, and by nightfall Emmett was moving his things in as I was moving my things out to the car. We all met back at Edwards apartment where we all collapsed onto his sofa's to relax with pizza and beer.

We unpacked a few of my things but mostly it was making up Pumpkins room that was the priority, it had gone quiet in the living room so I wondered out to see why Pumpkin was no longer arguing with Unca Emmy. As I walked into the hallway I heard her talking to Jasper, who was standing at the front door.

"Huwy up unca Jaz, afor unca Emmy eat awe the pizza."

"Coming Pumpkin, tell uncle Eddie he has a visitor." Jaz said.

"Who is..." Edward said, coming up behind me, but cut off when he saw the woman at the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked him.

"My family are all here, we're kind of busy." Edward replied.

"I just wanted to say that I heard about Rose, and now she's out of the way, we might have a chance to work things out." she said and my heart collapsed, this woman was beautiful, even more so than Rose, I felt sick.

Edward laughed. "You asked me to chose between you and my niece Tanya." he said his anger building, his tone sounding annoyed.

"I have had time to think about it, I think I'm ready for that now, ready for us to start a family." she said.

He laughed again, "You think? You had your chance and you blew it, now if that's all." he said starting to shut the door on her.

"You have changed, you are so... distant." she commented.

"That's only because I see you as you really are now, and don't feel the need to please you. I'm not going to be that person again, I want to be with someone who appreciates me as I am. Someone who makes me confident in who I am." he said.

"I could be that person Edward." she said reaching for him.

He stepped back and she saw me standing in the hallway, she glared at me. "No you couldn't, you only cared that I needed you, which I realise I never really did. So you are wasting your time." he said, she looked back at me again, this time with understanding.

"This?" she grimaced pointing at me. "You chose this over me?"

He stepped forward, "Don't even look at her, she's too good for me, much more than you use to make me think you were. You made me feel unworthy, like I should be grateful to be with you. You and Rose were the worse things in my life, and now I wont you gone. So you stay away from me and my family, if you want to bag yourself a rich doctor you are going to have to do it somewhere else." he said.

"No Edward, I love you, I just didn't realise how much until now." she argued.

"Well I have no feeling for you at all." he said, his confidence shining through.

"This thing," she said pointing at me. "Has brainwashed you, you used to worship me." she said angrily.

"You manipulated me, made me feel unimportant, like you were more important than anything else in my life, keeping me from my family and friends." he said calmly. "Bella doesn't need any such tricks, she just loves me unconditionally." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him.

"You'll be sorry for this. I'm not going to here when you come to your senses." she said.

"I hope not, go and find someone who'll give you everything you want Tanya, and don't waste your time on someone who doesn't want you." he said.

She huffed and turned on her heels and stomped off down the hall. He grinned triumphantly pulling me into his chest grabbing my ass, and lifting me up until I was wrapped around him.

"Now I have put the trash out, what shall we do next?" he asked suggestively.

"I will show you later." I said waggling my eyebrows, he growled and kissed me hard on the lips, carrying my back into the living room.

The end...?

_**A/N The end..? what, yes you heard right.. but if I can do it in time I'll have an epi for you tomorrow, (maybe).. then a request for Emmett's POV outtake. May have to wait for that one, 'Fifty Shades Freed' is out available for download tomorrow * Squee * so obviously nothing will be done, until I'm finished reading it. No eating, no sleeping, no cooking, no taxi mom, NOTHING! I will be completely MIA. But I will be finishing up here when I can, if you have any thought's on the epi or outtakes let me know. Hope you enjoyed this one LUV YA!**_

_**Syrenmoon xxx**_


	24. Epilogue

_**A/N Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, you know I love you all... and despite the begging this is the end. I had only ever intended this as a long oneshot, maybe spread into seven days of short chapters, so I think I grew pretty well. So here's your EPI and thank you so much for reading :***_

_**Rescued.**_

Epilogue.

Two years later.

Edward's POV

A year from the day that we met Bella and I were married, then we legally adopted Nessie, though after just a couple of weeks she started to call me Daddy and she had called Bella momma from the day she was snatched. We are happy, I was still doing my residency but we still managed to find time for each other. Bella was busy writing and now we had another beautiful baby girl, Lillie Alice Cullen was born nine months after we moved in together, and we have now bought a house in the same street at mom and dad and Alice and Jasper.

Dad and Jasper had taken the jobs at the same hospital as me, and despite the ribbing I got from fellow residents I loved working with them both. Alice and Jaz were married last year and Baby Jackson was born just two months ago. Emmett and Angela became business partners and are getting married next year, they have a thriving business and are usually jetting off somewhere together, but all in all we are all happy. I'm pretty ecstatic at the moment having just found out that Bella and I are expecting again, a boy, and I can't wait.

Some news came through about Forks as Angela's parents still live there, Charlie lost his job after we left Forks, and not long after Sue went missing and Charlie killed himself, Sue was later found buried in the woods near his house. Leah and Seth are doing well, they tracked us down and after some major apologising on Leah's part she and Bella are at least talking now. She found a nice guy and they are happy, something she is indebted to Bella for.

I have one year left of residency to do, but Dad and Jasper have been seriously considering setting up a private practice and if they go head I will undoubtedly join them when I'm done. Working close to home and at set hours holds an awful lot of importance when I can be home and not missing my kids growing up. I know that Bella is eager for my residency to be over, whilst pregnant she is never slow to let me know that she misses me. My wife is insatiable at the best of times, but when she's pregnant and I am working long shifts I often find her trying to track me down at the hospital just so she can use me for sex. But of course with a beautiful woman like my wife I can honestly never get enough of her, so I'd never complain. Life is good and I am grateful everyday that Bella came into my life. Because of Bella I am more confident than I have ever been in my entire life, which in turn which in turn makes my life and work so much easier. I have a lot more respect from my peers and my confidence in myself reflects in my work, I was always going to be a good doctor, but now as Bella likes to put it, I'm fucking awesome.

Five years later.

Bella's POV

Its difficult to believe that I have a twelve year old daughter but my Pumpkin makes me so proud, she's smart, beautiful, confident and so talented. She plays piano, though Edward has taught all our kids to play, but none of them have the passion for it like my Pumpkin. I have a feeling she will follow in Edward's footsteps and join the family business, she wants to be the first Cullen woman in the practice.

The Cullen clinic has grown immensely in the last few years, but having all the normal hours made a big difference to our marriage. Finally having Edward home with us we finally got to become a real family and I couldn't be happier, our family has grown and I feel like I have fulfilled my destiny to be a baby maker. Lillie now six, Masen five, the twins EJ, Edward Jasper and Anthony are three. We had meant to stop after the twins but accidents happen, and when Edward and I managed to escape for a dirty weekend, Charlotte was born nine months later, being the youngest at just seven months, and she is the only one not to have Edward's trade mark bronze hair and green eyes. This is possibly why she is such a daddies girl, with her dark chocolate hair and eyes. Edward adores all of our kids and I'm happy to report that he had the snip after Char was born, so no accidents. Yay for my poor body, I will never get my figure back, but it was worth it to have all my wonderful kids, they are the family I always wanted.

Having so much of our family all living in the same street is wonderful and we are all incredibly close, mom and dad have been amazing and despite having so many grandchildren what with Alice and Jaz having three and Emmett and Angela having two. They love every one of them equally, and still insist that we all go around for lunch on Sundays.

I have lunch every Monday with my sister Leah, we have agreed to leave the past in the past and we are both happy, she never was able to have any more kids, but Seth is healthy and happy, and she had the love of a good man. I was happy that she could be happy too. Jake had tried to find her a few years ago, but Paul, Leahs husband beat the crap out of him before he got near. Last we heard was he was practically a crack whore, with no life and working as a male escort for a pimp with no prospects, karma's a bitch.

Ten years later

its hard to believe that I have been married for sixteen years, Edward and I still get yelled at by our kids 'get a room you two.' even after all this time we have to be touching in some way, we still sit holding hands on the sofa when we watch a movie. Edward still melts my heart with those, I want you now smirks. I squirm in my seat at the thought and he squeezes my and gives me a knowing side glance as if he knows what I'm thinking, which most of the time he actually does. My Pumpkin is about to collect her degree for pre med, and is heading towards a great career in pediatrics. The whole family is here for her on her big day, and the collective noise we make as she is handed her degree has her resolutely glaring at her feet and her face is glowing scarlet.

Lillie and Masen are both looking to follow in the family business, but EJ and Anthony are at thirteen more interested in getting their rock band going and taking the world by storm. Which leaves my precious Char, who at eleven has already had two of her English papers published and has been asked to have one included in a compilation of children's stories, my girl is so far ahead of the game its frightening. No matter what path they chose they will always have the support of their family, Esme has only requested that they do not make her a great grandmother for another five years at least, but I've told them, ten. I'm so not ready to be a grandmother, especially with what I have planned for daddy tonight, and seeing him as a grandpa would only but a dampener on the evening.

_**A/N The request for Emmett's POV outtake to follow soon(ish). Thank you soooooo much for reading LUV YA! further request always considered ;)**_

_**Syrenmoon xxx**_


	25. Outtakes 1

_**A/N Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, I know its been a while but here is the outtakes you asked for ;) and thanks for jumping to the rescue on facebook, love you guys :*  
><strong>_

_**Rescued.**_

OUTTAKE...

Emmett's POV.

The last few years had been better than I could ever have expected, graduating, moving in with my aunt and uncle, and Rose, Rose had stood by me and held me hand, I was lucky to have her. Yeah I knew all about her past, how she slept with me cousins and most of the guys in town, but all that stopped when we got together so I asked her to move in with me. I had thought she'd be hesitant but no she just jumped at the opportunity, my feisty minx. But since Eddie had moved back here after Masen died, Rose was different, she tried really hard to become friends with Vanessa, but then Ness wanted nothing to do with anyone, who could blame the poor kid, she'd just lost her parents, I fell apart when I was twenty, how the hell does a four year old cope with that shit.

The day that Nessie went missing was the worst, Eddie was beside himself, Rose was running around trying to keep him calm whilst we combed the forest for her. Then when we saw her, damn first relief then fear as that gorgeous little woman walked towards us across the clearing, damn if I didn't have Rose I'd do her. But I wasn't the only one, Eddies eyes were like satellite dishes, huge and trained on this woman. His fear for Nessie warring with his lust, I could see it in his frantic face. This girl had not only saved our Nessie from the river but had got her talking, in just a few hours. Almost five weeks and we hadn't been able to get her to say a word, then looking at this brunette beauty, I bet she could get just about anyone to do anything. Eddie swept her up into his arms and run back to the house with us. I could see it right there, through his anguish, and fear, he had been more forward with her than with anyone outside of family. Two seconds in her company and he was a different person just like Nessie.

Bella, was the chiefs daughter, well I didn't know he had one, other than Leah, but Bella was positively shaking when he shouted at her, damn I wanted to beat the crap out of the guy, for whatever he'd done to her, I couldn't get him away from her fast enough. Again Rose was being weird, she was glaring at Eddie as he held Bella and Nessie close. Eddie couldn't keep his hands off Bella, and Bella didn't seem to have a problem with it. Though the way Bella and Nessie were hanging on to each other, I had a feeling that she was just what Nessie and Eddie needed, if not the whole family really.

The following day Eddie headed out with Bella and Ness to get Bella's car, then the chief turned up, Esme, Jaz and I watched out the window, but he just got out of the police cruiser and stood against it looking down the drive.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked just as Eddies car came down the drive, the chief stiffened and stood up, his face full of anger.

Eddie pulled into the garage and we all went out to meet him.

"Esme, could you take Nessie inside please?" Bella asked.

"No. B." Nessie objected, hanging on to Bella, that poor kid was so attached to Bella now, it was almost worrying, she was in no way going to cope when Bella left.

"Pumpkin, I need to speak to that man, and I don't want him anywhere near you, so please go with Grandma and I promise I will come straight back to you." Bella assure her. "I promise." she said again and kissed her nose, Ness nodded and reached for Esme.

Edward reached for Bella hand and she too it immediately, and we all walked out towards Bella's car, Carlisle, Jasper and I close behind Eddie and Bella.

"You had to open your fucking mouth, you little shit, didn't you." Chief Swan yelled before we got anywhere near him, Eddie stepped in front of Bella, the rest of us stepping forward and taking the lead, I didn't want this foul mouthed cop any where her any more than anyone of us did.

"Is there a problem Charlie?" Carlisle asked calmly, Eddie wrapped his arm around Bella and pulled her against his side protectively, damn he had it bad but then we all wanted to protect her after what she had done for us.

"That depends, what lies has the little bitch told you." the chief bit back at him aggressively.

"I don't know any little bitch, in fact I am offended by your language and would hope you wouldn't be referring to anyone around here that way." Carlisle said.

"Stay out of this Cullen, this is between me and her." Chief said angrily jabbing his finger in Bella's direction. "What have you said?" he yelled at her.

Bella stepped forward. "I haven't said anything, I have nothing to hide." she said.

"When are you going to show some respect, or do I have to make you." Chief asked coming closer, that was it, he had made me so damn angry.

"That's far enough chief Swan, don't come any closer." Eddie warned.

"You? You have some nerve," Charlie said to Eddie, then turned to look at Bella. "You chose this male slut over your family?" I felt my blood boil, and I was ready to exploded but before I could move Bella spoke up.

"Male slut? That's rich coming from you. He's a hundred times the man you'll ever be. At least he would turn up at his daughters graduation, and she wouldn't have to leave her own graduation to go find her family, and walk in to find you all naked, you on your knee's with your dick in Sue's ass, and Sue with her mouth full of my boyfriends dick." she said angrily, I was fucking shocked, I looked from Carlisle to Jasper and they looked as shocked as I did, "And my step sister sat on his face." she continued, she turned her face into Eddies chest, his breathing was not that much slower than any of us, this revelation was almost funny, but fuck that must have fucked her head up bad at her age, hell at any age.

Eddie growled, his disgust, as Jasper and I looked on not having a clue as to how to express how we felt about the chief doing that to his own kid.

"You fucking bitch!" Charlie and Jake yelled lunging for her, not on my watch fuckers.

Carlisle, Jasper, and I stood in their way as Edward pulled Bella out of the way protectively.

"If you wish to keep your standing in this community I strongly suggest that you leave before I report you myself, and don't come anywhere near Isabella again." Carlisle said, but I wasn't sure I didn't want him to attack, I was ready to rip him a new one.

"You'll pay for this bitch, there's no place I wont find you." Charlie yelled at her.

"Charlie if you go anywhere near her ever again, it will be the last thing you ever do." I roared at him as Eddie literally carried Bella to the house.

"Don't threaten me you little punk." he growled coming right into my face, trying to look intimidating, well fuck that, it might work on the women in his life but I wasn't taking this shit, he didn't even see it coming, honestly I didn't even put all my strength behind the punch, but I caught him right under his jaw and sent him flying backwards.

"Should be more careful in future chief, watch where your walking and all that." Jaz said. Looking down at him as he scrambled cursing to his feet. The Indian had long since moved to sort Bella's car and release it from his truck, and he was now high tailing it down the drive, which was probably a smart move.

"Come on Emmett, get your ass inside, dad and I will sort this." Jaz said giving me a push. I could see that me antagonizing the chief was probably not the best idea I'd had but damn the heat in my knuckles felt good, I stood just inside the garage out of sight but still in ear shot.

"You still have no control over those kids Cullen, you should have disciplined them all years ago when that one in there was busy fucking his way through the town, I always knew they were all trouble." the chief spat at Carlisle, that ass is one to talk.

"Not all kids need it, and I certainly wont be talking any parental advice from you. Now if you wouldn't mind removing yourself from my property, and Charlie, I mean it when I say stay from my family and from Bella." Carlisle said. "Or my lawyers will have a field day with you and your life." he muttered something in response that I didn't hear then ripped up the track as he tore down the drive, with lights and siren blaring away. Stupid fucker.

_**A/N Yes there is more if you want more ;) what do you think?**_

_**Syrenmoon xxx**_


	26. Outtakes 2

_**A/N Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews luv ya :***_

_**Rescued.**_

Outtakes part 2

Emmett's POV cont...

We were all sitting in the living room when Alice got home, she was supposed to be with Rose, but I shouldn't have been surprised that she wasn't there, my woman liked at make a dramatic entrance. Instead of Rose, Alice had someone else with her. Sexy brunette, nice curves too.

"Rose is going to be a bit late, she needed to talk to Jess and Lauren about something so I got a ride with Angela, she needs to talk to Bella." Alice announced as she walked in and wrapped herself around Jaz. Angela huh? Very much the sexy librarian type, a man could live out a few fantasies with a girl like that. But then I had Rose, sexy, hot ex cheerleader, what more could a guy ask for right? though with Rose it was always on her terms, what she wanted, and all her sexiness was just skin deep, little emotion, meh, still mega hot though, I was lucky she wanted me, even if she did spend her time trying to change everything about me, well she'd tried.

"Well you were right about one thing." Angela said sitting down beside Bella. "I would have gotten a lot more work out of you if you'd stayed in Seattle." she said smiling. "Edward." she said nodding at him, "Though I guess I can't blame you." she added, probably noticing just how close those two were.

"Angela." Eddie said smiling back, "Sorry if I have been distracting Bella from her work."

"I just wanted to ask you about coming with me for an interview tomorrow, its an early start but we should be back for the rehearsal dinner on Friday." she said.

"Tomorrow?" Bella asked alarmed and looked straight at Eddie, "Where is it?"

"Montana." she said looking away. "I swear Bella it will just be there and straight back, but I have been after this interview for months, I can't turn it down, and I need you with me." the room was silent, Eddie looked as though someone was about to remove his right arm or something, Bella had the same tortured expression, I had to do something, I couldn't standby and watched them get pulled apart so soon.

"So Angela is it?" I asked interrupting the silence in the room, and walked over to her.

"Angela Jolene Webber." Angela said sweetly shaking my hand, the name sounded vaguely familiar but I didn't know her.

"Emmett Benjamin McCarty." I replied."Its a pleasure to meet you, so what is it you do?" I asked her.

Eddie turned slowly to look at Bella. "I don't want you to go, I'm not ready to let you go, Bella." he whispered, but I was close enough to hear.

"It's my job Edward, what choice do I have?" Bella said but she sounded like she was trying to stop herself from crying. Then it hit me, why that name sounded so familiar.

"Wait, A J Webber, the sports journalist, no freaking way, I thought you were a dude." I almost shouted. She grinned at me and nodded.

"I only have you for a few days Bella, please... don't." Eddie said his voice cracking.

"So, why do you need Bella to be with you?" I asked Angela, in awe, she was one of my favourite sports journalists.

"She's my PA, plus she's also my photographer." Angela said, fuck me, total score.

"So nothing that a half decent photographer couldn't do in her place?" I asked.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, all smiles and sexy as hell, I'm not single, I'm not single I repeated the mantra in my head.

"I'm a freelance photographer," I said and watched her face light up, funny Rose always thought it was a pointless career. "I'd be happy to accompany you in Bella's place." I offered, I'd been wanting to work with her for ages.

"You know what Mr McCarty, that is the best offer I'm ever likely to get, and I'd much rather have a well muscled, attractive and sexy guy chasing around after me than my extremely uncooperative, and sulking PA." she said sticking her tongue out at Bella. Damn feisty, sexy, and she thinks I'm sexy, I gave her my best full dimples smile, and watched her eyes go all glazed over double score.

The atmosphere became decidedly clearer after that and after making arrangements with Angela to pick me up in the morning she left, and Bella filled me in on how Angela likes to operate. I was just relieved to see everyone relax again.

I told Esme not to wait for Rose, she was probably being late on purpose. Sometimes I really wonder what I see in that woman. She's only ever sweet and caring when we're alone, only when there's no one else around to impress.

We were all sitting around enjoying Eddie birthday celebrations, chatting happily but then the door opened with Rose making her arrival know. I looked up and saw the horror on Bella's face, no clue as to what that was about. Rose was a weird one when it came to the women in Eddies life so maybe he had warned her about that.

"Sorry I'm late, Jessica needed my opinion on something, and as we all know, mine is the opinion that matters." she said modest as ever sitting down beside me. "So are you going to introduce me to your '_little_' friend, Edward?" she asked. Well hi babe to you too, she totally ignores me, all her focus on Eddie.

"Sure, Rose this exquisite creature is my girlfriend Isabella." he said, his arm snaking around Bella and pulling her tight against his side, then he kissed the top of her head, quite obviously he was head over for this girl.

"Girlfriend?" Rose almost growled, glaring at Bella, then turning her attention on Alice, who was ignoring Rose completely.

"For fuck sake Rose give him a break, you have nothing to worry about with this one." I whispered to her, but she totally ignored me.

"Bella, that is Emmett's girlfriend Rose." Eddie said somewhat nonchalant, like he didn't give a fuck what she thought, it was good to see him so confident, I was even more sure than ever that Bella was the right woman for him, she gave him the confidence he'd always lacked.

He stood up suddenly and pulled Bella up out of her seat.

"Please excuse us for a moment." he said. Before he led Bella out of the room. Not a clue what that was about,

"Just give him a break Rose, Bella is great for him, I've never seen him so happy." I said to her.

"You're wrong." she growled at me, I looked at Esme, she was as shocked at Rose's response as I was.

"What is your problem? just leave them alone, he doesn't need you interfering." I said to her.

"She's snaked her way in here, and now she's manipulating him." Rose hissed.

"Snaked her way in? How do you work that out? She dived into the river to rescue Nessie, gave her CPR, and since then she has been nothing but good for this family, she didn't even know who we were before that." so you're the one who's wrong." I told her.

"Well put Emm, I couldn't have put it better myself." Alice said and fist bumped me across the table.

"Stay the fuck out of this Alice."

"Rose!" Esme scolded.

"You are all blind to what's going on here." Rose complained.

"Oh and you can see clearly? You haven't even been here, we have, and if you must know Bella Rocks." I said, what was wrong with her?

"You mark my words, she'll be out of here before the days out." Rose said."

"You say so much as one word to her Rose, and I swear to god it will be your..." Alice stood up for her friend in an instant, but Rose cut her off.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect this family from people like her." Rose spat back at her.

"What? Honest, thoughtful and loving people, yeah of course, Edward and Nessie don't need someone like that." Alice said rolling her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bella's a guest in my house Rose, not unlike yourself, you'd do well to remember that." Esme said, her voice restrained, Esme never loses her cool calm but she looked like she was close to it right now.

"Who's gonna protect us from you Rose?" Jaz muttered, making Alice snort.

Eddie and Bella returned then, they had most definitely been making out, both of them flushed with swollen hips, Rose looked livid, what the fuck was her problem? But honestly those two in the middle of dinner really? He couldn't hold it in for another half an hour or so?, shit had they done more than just make out? Fuck no, he couldn't have not that quick, no... must have been just making out.

After dinner I found Eddie on his way out of Nessie's room after he'd read to her, Bella was working on her laptop, staying with Ness till she fell to sleep.

"Can I have a word with you?" Eddie asked, his voice and features full of worry.

"Sure, sup?" I asked as we walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"You know I told in the beginning that Rose and I had history?" he said, I nodded, everyone had history with Rose, I knew that. "well until now I thought, she was just over protective of me, but.."

"But what dude? spit it out, its not like I think she's an angel, I know she's been around and shit." I pointed out to him.

"I don't want to cause trouble between the two of you Emm but Rose has always pushed other woman away from me, and I'm worried she might say something to hurt or upset Bella, I just wont you to know that I'm not going to stand by and let that happen."

"Sure, I get that, she was pretty over the top crazy at dinner." I said, watching his anxious face. "You're really bothered by this aren't you?"

"I'm pretty sure now that Rose had a hand in me and Tanya splitting up, which okay I can see was a good thing now. But Emm, Bella means everything to me, I wont let Rose come between us." he said.

"You really think she'd go that far? This has fuck all to do with her..." I broke off when I heard Rose's voice in the hallway.

"Whatever your game is, you can't have him you know..." Rose said.

"I have no game, Rose." Bella's soft voice was barely audible.

"Sure you do, everyone wants him... but I will not let you take him." Rose said, her voice calm and controlled, fuck? Eddie was right, this is well over the top.

"What goes on between Edward and I, is nothing to do with you." Bella pointed out to her, her voice becoming clearer when she reached the doorway of Eddies room. We both got up and moved for the door

Rose grabbed Bella's shoulder. "Oh whatever Edward does concerns me, I own him." she said pushing Bella against the wall. "I haven't stayed this close all this time just to have some two bit PA come in and take him from me." she growled, fuck me, the bitch has lost the plot.

"You might want to inform Emmett and Edward of your plans, I think they would both have something to say about it." Bella said, and Rose swung her arm back ready to hit out, but then she stopped dead, finally noticing Eddie and I in the doorway, her expression was one of defiance.

Eddie grabbed Bella, pulling her away from Rose. "You have some nerve, you never gave a shit about me, you just don't want me to be with anyone else, this is all because I was the first and only person to say no to you, and you can't stand that. Well I can't speak for Emmett right now, but I want you out, and I never want to see you again." Eddie said, but fuck I think he spoke for me too, fuck was I putting up with this shit, he pulled Bella back into his room and closed the door, leaving me to deal with the bitch.

"How long?" I asked, my voice surprisingly calm.

"How long what?" she asked, her fake innocents making me sick, and I used to love that about her.

"How long have you been using me to get to Eddie?" I asked, trying to contain my suddenly growing anger.

"Always." she said shrugging.

"Go pack your shit and get the fuck out of my life." I told her, I couldn't believe any of this shit, though deep down I'd always put her heartlessness down to the lack of love she'd had growing up, but now I could see this manipulating bitch for what she really was.

"I'm not leaving this house, I live here." she answered back.

"Not any more." I growled.

"I don't answer to you Emmett, I live here and have as much right to be here as you do." she came back at me, well fuck this.

"I said, pack your shit and get the fuck out of my life." I roared, and watched her face crumble.

"You can't kick me out." she sobbed but I'd seen those crocodile tears before.

"Want to watch me?" I asked calmly. She sobbed and ran into my room slamming the door behind her, but I followed her in, I wanted to see what the bitch was taking, I had no trust left in her. I slammed the door behind me and stood leaning against it with my arms folded as I watched her start to cry again, yeah that's right babe, I know how fast you can turn those waterworks on and off.

"I don't think so." I said when she reached for the keys to the M3.

"What? Its my car." she insisted.

"No, your car is the rabbit parked out back where you left it when I came home in the M3." I pointed out.

"You have got to be shitting me." she said with a bemused look on her face.

"You're lucky I'm letting you take the clothes I bought you, now get the fuck out." I said grabbing her arm and leading her to the front door, I shoved her through it. "And don't fucking come back." I said slamming the door in her face. Bitch screwed with me for the last time, I wasn't going to waste my time brooding over her, not when I had the perfect distraction coming to pick me up in the morning. I was a young good looking guy, I didn't need someone like that fucking using me. I had the chance to move on away from someone who'd spent the last few years holding me back, well no more.

_**A/N Yea for Emmett, now what exactly is going to happen in Montana? And plz tell me you're joking about wanting Rose's POV too? :(**_

_**May take me a few days to write the next one...**_


	27. Outtakes 3

_**A/N Thank you for the wonderful reviews, you guys crack me up :D Luv ya :* so much so, there may possibly be a lemon in this chapter...**_

_**Rescued.**_

Out takes part 3

Emmett's POV cont...

The alarm went off early and it took my brain a few seconds to remember why Rose wasn't cussing me for waking her so early, well she always said my career choice was inadequate and devoid of promotion prospects. She could never see the point in what I did, the fact that it was something I loved and was brilliant at didn't matter to her. Now I was free to push my photography and excel at it, and working with Angela was the opportunity I'd always wanted.

Something that Alice had said last night really made me think, I'd told her and Jaz that I didn't get why I never realised what Rose was doing from the start. Alice reckoned that I was not only looking at Rose through beer goggles, but thinking only with my dick, and I had to admit my dick was going to miss her. Plus she was my first, which didn't help with me only seeing what she wanted me to see.

I was showered and dressed when Angela's car pulled up the drive, I tossed my overnight bag on the back seat next to hers, and carefully put my equipment in the foot well then sat in the passenger seat next to my hot librarian fantasy who I have to say smelt pretty damn delicious.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me sheepishly.

"I said I wanted to, so why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I heard about you and Rose having a fight and she walked out on you." she explained, I laughed, yeah that would be the story she spread.

"Well that's not exactly what happened, but no I'm good thanks, lets go." I told her.

She looked sideways at me, a sad smile on her sweet face. "If you're sure." she said.

"Lets go, we have somewhere to be... so are you going to tell me what's happening today?" I asked.

"No way you first, if you're okay to talk about it?" she urged her smile becoming more cheeky, I chuckled at her hopeful expression.

"Rose is a friend of yours?" I asked first.

"Um.. well no, she was the most popular girl in school, I was the book worm, school paper and all that, I don't think she even knows my name." she admitted.

I sighed, "Yeah that sounds like Rose, unfortunately." I said.

"So?" she pushed, I could totally she why she was such a good journalist, and I was pretty sure she wouldn't let this go.

"Rose was just using me to get to my cousin, Eddie, I found out when she tried to have a go at Bella. She basically admitted to never wanting me, so I kicked her out... end off." I said.

"Oh... my... god!" she said. "Are you okay?"

"Better than I thought, but that's probably due to the fact that I'm going to be working today, and I get to spend the day with a hot, journalist." I said showing off my dimples.

She giggled, "Is Bella okay? Maybe I should call her later, that girl has been through hell being back here, and its all my fault for insisting she come back here." she said sadly.

"Don't feel down about it, I can't speak for Bella, but I have never seen Eddie or Nessie as happy as they are around Bella, and even with all the shit that has happened they are all getting closer and its easy for anyone to see that Eddie and Bella are totally in love, and that is thanks to you insisting she came down here." I said.

She smiled, brightly and her entire face lit up at my words, "Thank you, that's a really nice thing to say, and I do feel better looking at it like that. Bella has some serious baggage of unresolved issues here, but even I could see that she is in love, I never thought I would see the day, and Edward is most definitely a catch."

I laughed at the dreamy look on her face, "Yeah that's the thing about Eddie, all the girls lust after him, but Rose always got in there way, well until Bella, he's never been interested in any of them. Damn he wouldn't let anything stand in his way with that little lady, not from the first second he set eyes on her." I chuckled at the memory of him sweeping her up into his arms within minutes of meeting her, don't know why I didn't see it, though maybe I did... "Any way I spilled, so now its your turn, who are we going to interview?" I asked as she pulled into the tiny airport in Forks, "We're flying from here?" I asked.

"No, we're taking a short flight to Sea tac and flying from there." she said grinning. Her smile was infectious and I could help but smile back at her.

Once we were on the small plane and heading for Seattle she finally put me out of my misery and told we who we were going to see. "Well you know the X games are in Montana in August?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was fulling intending to be at the event." I said.

"Well one of the former gold medallists is in Montana this week training." she said.

"Just tell me woman, who?" I begged.

"Well..." she said then giggled at my frustration. "We'll be having an interview with Travis Pastrana the freestyle motocross champion." she said and my mouth dropped open, this guy was a legend, his stunts were incredible. "We'll interview him over dinner tonight, but most of the day will be spent with you photographing him training." she explained. Holy fuck this was phenomenal.

"You're fucking with me." I said, this guy was... this was like Christmas, I couldn't think of a more exciting subject to spend the day shooting.

"No, so think you're up to getting me some fuck awesome shots of this guy?" she asked. I couldn't help it I grabbed the lapels on her jacket and I pulled her to me, kissing hard on the lips. She didn't fight me, in fact the feel of her soft lips, moving with mine was making my dick twitch, so I stroked my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing me to thrust my tongue into her mouth, and fuck me she moaned into my mouth as my tongue stroked along hers. It took a few seconds for me to remember I was on a plane, on a short flight to Seattle, and hesitantly I pulled away from her. "Sorry." she said shyly and looked away blushing.

"I kissed you, why are you apologising?" I asked.

"I should have pulled away, not encouraged it." she admitted, biting her lip.

"So why didn't you?" I asked, and she blushed even more.

"Well when I get excited about work, it makes me horny." she said then gasped and hid her face in her hands. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, why the hell did I just admit that?" she said horrified.

I chuckled, she was adorable.

"That's good to know, and for future reference, it makes me horny too." I said grinning at her, she started laughing with me, and soon we started talking about the kind of shots she was hoping for.

By twelve we arrived in Anaconda, Montana, having taken a cab to the motocross facility there near Lost Creek State park, it had great facilities and we soon met up with the man himself. I settled in, with Ange at my side holding my equipment for me, oh fuck yeah I liked the sound of that... though that wasn't quite what I meant. I spent a good five hours following this guy around, and Ange never seemed to get board, she was really cool for a girl. We arranged to meet Travis at our hotel for dinner at eight and headed to our room to clean up and take a look at what shots I had. Ange had booked us a double room at the Fairmont hot springs resort in Warm springs, it was a pretty nice place.

Ange set up her laptop and I handed over one of me memory sticks for her to look over whilst I took a shower. When I came out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around my waist Angela was bent over the desk in her tight pencil skirt, all spiked heels and seamed stockings, I almost turned straight back around and headed back into the shower. Damn I could just slam myself into that tight ass, she was bouncing from foot to foot excitedly. I walked up behind her, mostly so she wouldn't see the tent that was starting to appear in the towel. She turned around to look at me over her shoulder and holy fuck, she had removed her contacts and was now wearing her glasses, I almost come right there, she was too fucking hot for words. Betty White naked on a cold day, Betty White naked on a cold day, I repeated in my head trying to see it in my head instead of the sexy librarian that was inches away from me.

"These are amazing." she gushed, "I can't believe these shots." her excitement obvious, then her words from this morning came back to me... _"Well when I get excited about work, it makes me horny." _I had to bite back a moan at the thought.

So much for Betty White I was now supporting a marquee in my towel, Angela noticed, her glasses slid down her nose a little and she pushed them back into place and licked her lips. Oh fuck! "You shouldn't do that." I warned.

"Do what?" she asked batting her long lashes.

"Urgh... right now bent over looking like you do, you are my librarian fantasy come to life." I admitted.

"You really shouldn't say things like that... not when I'm all excited and horny about these pictures." she said standing up and leaning her ass against my throbbing erection. "Not looking as hot as you do in nothing but a towel." she said, fuck me I wanted her bad right now. She reached behind her and undid the button and zipper on her skirt then pushed it down over her hips and bent over the desk again. "So what exactly do I do in this fantasy of yours?" she asked, all stockings and suspenders and no panties. I fucking growled at her, fuck but I needed to be inside this girl, she looked over her shoulder at me from over her glasses.

"Just what you're doing right now." I told her stepping forward and grasping her hips. I lent forward and whispered in her ear. "I want to fuck you so bad right now." I told her, she gasped and ran into the bathroom away from me, she didn't shut the door, but her sudden departure was beginning to deflate my erection. A second or two later she reappeared in the doorway with a foil packet in her hand, and she stalked towards me seductively swaying her hips and undoing her blouse, fuck this woman was so fucking hot and sexy.

She grabbed the towel and pulled me towards her, she released the towel and dropped to her knees, holy fucking hell, I was so hard right now I was ready to burst, she looked up at me from under those lashes, and with an evil smile she licked her lips before licking up my length. She swirled her tongue over the swollen head of my cock, and I almost lost my load all over her face. I needed to calm down but this woman was such a turn on and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Mmmm you taste so good, and you're so big, I can't concentrate, but right now I need you to fuck me." she said tearing the foil packet open with her teeth. She covered my cock in the condom and I offered her my hand to help her to her feet. She reached her arms around my neck and wrapped herself around me. "Now fuck me, big boy." she said before thrusting her tongue into my mouth. Fuck I think I must have died on the flight this morning cause I had been in heaven since then.

I carried her over towards the bed, she shook her head and pointed towards the desk, I sat in the chair with her sat straddling me, she lifted up and I held her steady and she slowly lowered herself down on me. "Oh fuck... me." I hissed, she was so, fucking, tight. I couldn't believe it, I didn't know it could feel this good. "Oh god yes." we both said together when I was finally fully sheathed inside of her, tight hot pussy, so fucking good. Oh yes this woman was definitely where my heaven was, she could ask me to do anything and I'd do it just as long as I could come back here again, and again... and again.

_**A/N oooh gosh those two are... um really happy in their work ^^ what did you think? Are you ready for Emm's take on the kidnapping? May take a while longer I'm having some ISSUES with my laptop :(**_


	28. Outtakes 4

_**A/N Thank you for the reviews guys, luv ya :* **_

_**Rescued.**_

Outtakes part 4

Emmett cont...

After the interview with Travis, Angela and I went back to our room for a chance to have a drink and relax for a while.

"You know what Emmett, I really do love these photo's, they are so 'exciting.'" she said exaggerating the last word, annunciating each syllable. "How would you feel about giving up your freelance title and coming to work for me full time? I believe I can offer you an 'exciting' future." she said, using that word again.

"Exciting huh? So would it be safe to say that working with me would keep things exciting, even in the office?" I asked her, pulling my shirt off and pouring us drinks from the mini bar. I turned around to see her looking at me appraisingly.

"Oh I'm sure I could find you something exciting to do, even when the office is quiet." she said stalking towards me. "But I should warn you..." she broke off, taking both glasses from me and setting them down on the desk before she turned back to me, and laid both her hands on my chest.

"Please do." I encouraged her, smirking at the carnal lust I could see on her face.

"When it comes to me and excitement... well Mr McCarty, I'm pretty insatiable, do you think you could cope with that?" she asked pushing at my chest forcing me backwards until the back of my legs hit the bed.

"I'm pretty sure I could cope with working in that sort of environment, Miss Webber, But if not, I'd probably die trying." I said and she pushed me down onto the bed and sat straddling me.

"Good... now down in that interview tonight you were pretty loquacious, I want to know what other talents that tongue of yours has." she said, my jaw dropped, fuck me... I think I love this girl, I practically ravaged her before she had a chance to change her mind, this girl was my every dream come true.

I woke to the sound of my cell buzzing on the night stand, I reached for it as I opened my eyes and looked down at the sleeping girl on my chest. Damn she was beautiful, sexy, tall and feisty, but best still she couldn't seem to get enough of me. She told me last night that she expected me to be at her beck and call at all times, then I realised she wasn't talking to me at all, but my cock. I'd fucked her like a demon last night, and just when I thought she was tired, I got into bed, then she ignored her bed and climbed in with me, climbed on top and we did the sweetest most amazing love making I'd ever experienced. She was literally rocking my world.

"Sup." I said into the phone when I saw it was Ali calling.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've calling you for hours." Alice squealed, her high pitched speed talk too much for me this time in the morning.

I glanced at the time, "Alice its only just after eight... so... sup?" I asked again.

"What's up he asks, well lets see, we went shopping, your psycho ex kidnaps our Nessie, then makes a run for it, has Jake on hand to try and kidnap our Bells, Edward beat the crap out of Jake, we caught Rose and Bells and I both punched her in the face, though it was Bells who broke her nose. So both Jake and Rose were arrested so... yeah that's what's up." she said.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed trying to catch up with all she'd said, that girl spoke too fast at the best of times, but with my sleeping brain it all sounded worse. "Is Ness okay?" I asked stroking Angela's hair as she began to stir.

"Not really but that kid is amazing, and oh... Emm she was screaming after Bella when Rose ran off with her, she called Bella Momma, oh god, both Esme and I had tears from it, it was so heart wrenching, she won't leave Bella's side. And if its at all possible, its brought Bella, Ness and Edward even closer together.

"Holy fucking hell, I leave for a day and even more hell breaks loose."

"Just tell me you'll be back soon, Jaz is freaking out, he thinks something dreadful is going to happen tonight and I think he'll feel better if you are there to back him up, he doesn't want any of us to go anywhere without him, he's that worried that something will happen to one of us. Its like the whole town has gone zombiefied or something." she said.

"Yeah, Ali we'll be heading to the airport after breakfast, and Jaspers right... you shouldn't go anywhere without one or both me and Jaz with you, any of you." I pointed out, we'll be back soon, see you later squirt." I said.

"See you Emm, tell Ange I said high, and have a good flight." she said,

"What was all that about?" Ange asked getting out of bed and stretching, damn she was hot, even with her messed up hair. She pulled on my t shirt as I explained what Ali had said. "I still can't believe Eddie beat the crap out of Jake, though he's gone all caveman over Bella, its amazing how much this family has change since she strolled into it.

"I suppose looking back I can see now all the pieces of Rose's obsession coming together. None of her friends were allowed to talk to Edward, not that any of us could ever tell him apart from Masen, Masen was always the flirt, even with me, though I am proud to say that I was never one of his conquests." Angela said, and though I thought it didn't bother me that Rose had been with my cousins, I was almost ecstatic at the idea that Ange hadn't been with any of them. It was almost as if, she was all mine, my girl, I really liked the sound of that too. I had definitely move on to tighter and better things.

On the flight Ange and I had talked and agreed to working together right away, but we'd take it slowly with our personal relationship, now we realised that we both wanted one, she had been reluctant to ask, what with my all to recent break up with psycho freak. But I assured her that I would be happy to jump into a relationship with her, but we'd take it slow until we got to know each other better. We got home a little after lunch, but Esme had saved us some thankfully. Angela couldn't stop raving about how good I was and how she had hired me as her own photographer, which meant I'd be moving to Seattle. I was happy to, I didn't want to be stuck in the same town as Rose, not when Angela was in Seattle.

"I happen to know of an apartment not far from there that still has six months on the lease if you're interested." Bella said, and we all turned to her

"Really?" I asked, unable to hide my excitement. That would be perfect.

"But of course that will make me homeless." she said scratching her chin and looking confused.

"I'm sure Eddie has a spare room he wouldn't mind sharing with you." I said grinning at Eddie, who looked positively euphoric at the thought. Eddie wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders.

"Bella, I will be working at the hospital and trying to raise my niece like a daughter in Seattle, I'd very much like to have you by my side... always." He said to her.

"So you're asking me to..?" she asked.

"I'm asking you to move into my apartment... as my girlfriend." he said with a smirk when he said 'girlfriend.' "You said the only reason you needed the job with Angela was to pay rent, this way you won't need it, and you can write from... home, and if you want to, take care of Ness." Eddie said, turning her around and looking at her hopefully. Nessie was standing by his leg, he released Bella so that he could pick her up, the three of them already looked like a family, and they all deserved to be happy.

"But Angela?" Bella said, and Angela's fingers dug into my arm she was holding on to, she looked so hopeful as she watched her friend.

"Will have Emmett, to replace you, which is something that we can't do, we just need you, Bella." Eddie said.

"I yuv you." Nessie added with her heart melting pout. That had the whole room awwing

"I love you."Eddie added, and we could all see it so clearly, he was totally gone over this girl.

Tears rolled down her face. "Okay." she almost whimpered, all the women in the room where almost sobbing.

"Yayey." Nessie squealed, and Eddie pulled Bella into a three way hug.

Angela hugged me, she had tears in her eyes, and looked so happy. I wiped away her tears with my thumbs. "You feel a little better about firing her ass now?" I asked with a wink.

"I wasn't going to fire her you ass." she said playfully smacking my arm, and giggling through her sniffles.

~0~

Thankfully the evening of the rehearsal dinner had been quiet and with no hassle, finding out that Esme and Carlise, along with Jaz and Ali might be moving to Seattle too was something I was more than happy to hear, they really had become my family since mom and dad died, and I liked them being part of my life on a daily basis, I hadn't realised how much so until I thought about moving into Bella's apartment.

I had spent most of the evening dancing with my new girlfriend who looked fuck hot in her floor length black dress with no back, damn she was mighty fine, I couldn't keep my hands off her.

We were sitting at our table whilst our family were dancing, I had Nessie sleeping with her head on my shoulder, I was so happy that she came to me with no hesitation, this kid was amazing she's been through so much. And yet she knew we were her family, her protectors, more of Bella's work, making Nessie know how much we all loved her. I saw Bella and Eddie making their way over from the dance floor, his hands firmly planted on her. They called it a night and headed home, taking Nessie with them, she didn't wake, poor thing was pooped out.

"What do you say, shall we head back too?" I asked Angela.

She looked up at me, almost disappointed, "You're taking me home?" she asked, I smirked down at her.

"Absolutely, I am taking you home, you have your clothes with you for tomorrow right?" I asked and her eyes lit up.

"I do, so I don't need to go home." she said, full of hope.

"Then lets get back to my place and show you how much I enjoyed myself today." I told her. She growled at me and practically mounted me where I sat.

_**A/N Hope that was good for you, happy that he is keeping so busy he isn't thinking about the psycho freak :D Should be done in one possibly two chapters.**_


	29. Outtakes 5

_**A/N Thank you guys for all your reviews, suggestions and support, couldn't have done this with out you :* Here is you FINAL instalment... enjoy.**_

_**Rescued.**_

Outtakes 5

Emmett cont...

Waking up with my beautiful brunette wrapped around me was a real eye opener, in this bed I'd shared with the psychobitch, always waking to her back the other side of the bed, having her pull away after we'd fucked, because that's all it had ever been with her... just fucking, then she'd turn over and fall asleep ignoring me. It was nothing like that with Angie, here she was hours later still holding me, like what we had actually meant something. Man did it ever, the emotion between us was electric, this girl made love to me, caressed me, cherished me like I actually meant something to her. Well she sure as hell meant something to me, and if she didn't realise that then I was going to damn well tell her. I woke her gently and carried her into the shower with me, shower sex was not something I had experienced before, but hot damn I wanted to with my new girl, I didn't think that the fact that she wanted me was ever going to get old, and she couldn't get enough of me either.

Once we were clean, dry and dressed Alice banged on the door. "Get your ass out here now, we're leaving." she called.

"I'm coming, keep your hair on." Angie said then kissed me on the lips, "I will see you later." she whispered against my lips, then headed out the door. I could hear her, Alice and Bella giggling all the way down the hall, I couldn't help but smile like a fool.

Eddie, Jaz and I headed to the hotel in Eddies car, they filled me in on what had happened, and apparently, as part of Rose's master plan she had asked that I be a character witness for her. I think I laughed so had I released any remaining tension I had, she was mental. I couldn't really regret the time I had spent with Rose, if anything it had taught me how to appreciate a good woman and how to recognise her when I found her. Not that I could have anticipated meeting her the same day we broke up, but who the fuck am I to mess with kismet or fate or whatever else Alice likes to call it.

I spent most of the morning sending and receiving dirty, and steamy texts with my girl, who right now I could envision laid out naked on the beach with me impaling her with my cock during the ceremony if she keeps this up much longer.

"I want to run my tongue over the head of your cock, and then slide you slowly into my mouth." she text, fuck me. I almost spat champaign all over the best man.

"What the fuck McCarty?" Tylor exclaimed diving out of the way.

"Don't mind him Crowley, he's been texting his new woman all morning." Jaz said, trying to cool the situation, he was wearing a silly ass grin as he spoke, cell in hand as he text Alice.

"Can't believe you found a replacement for Rose already." Eric, said from the other side of Tylor.

"She's not a replacement." I growled, "Rose was just keeping me company until Angie came along." I pointed out.

"Can't believe you'd pick her over Rose Hale, man." Tylor added.

"What? the fuck hot journalist, over the outspoken town bike?" I questioned. But turned away before they could answer, I wanted a nice tight pussy to park my cock in not somewhere to park my car. Not now I'd experience the difference for myself.

Finally the wedding got under way and I got to see my girl again, she looked as hot as ever in pink, Eddie couldn't take his eyes off Bella, and I have to say she looked good, but the star of the show was totally little Nessie, she was all smiles and excited carrying her basket full of flower petals, don't think I've ever seen anything as cute, and watching her with Bella, that girl was already her mom, even I could see that.

Finally I got to get my hands on my girl and we went to get the photo's started, Angie and I stayed close to Eddie, Bella and Nessie, since Charlie had turned up, the atmosphere were decidedly thicker, but he stayed away fortunately. Angie and I talked with family and she was already closer to my family than Rose had ever been, Angie just seem to fit right in.

When Eddie and Bella took Nessie, we all decided it was time to call it a night, we still had the drive home, so we set off almost right behind them. As we got to the hotel lot we saw Charlie making way towards Bella and Eddie, we rushed over to them instantly.

"What did you do?" Charlie growled at them.

"Don't you have to stay over two hundred and fifty feet from us?" Eddie asked him, as we reached them.

"Stay the fuck out of this Cullen." Charlie yelled at Eddie. "Where's Leah?" he growled at Bella.

"I have no idea where your baby making whore is, and if you can't keep her locked up, that's not my problem." Bella growled back, Esme took Nessie from Eddie and got into the Volvo.

"She's only doing the job that you were meant to have stayed to do." Charlie spat back, what the fuck? I can't believe he'd want that for his own kid. He really was one sick bastard.

"What? You mean you wanted me to stay home with you and get sired and beaten by Jake? You really are a sick bastard." She said echoing my thoughts.

"You and Jake where meant to be together, and now because of you he's been put away, and now because of you Leah has taken off with my grandson. You owe me bitch, you are coming back to take your place and will drop the charges against Jake." he snarled in her face. I'd had enough, I hated him for what he'd put Bella through, she was my family now, and fuck would I let anyone treat my family that way.

"Or what Charlie, you have nothing on me." Bella said and he grinned at her, fucking grinned like the joker for fuck sake. "What you think you have something that will make me run back to you?" She asked, the tone of her voice mocking almost.

"No but I know a thing or two about your friend here." he spat back nodding in Eddies direction, and she laughed at him, well we all did, now that was funny, Eddie was Mr Clean, everyone had more dirt on them than Eddie had.

"Well I'd say I know more about him than you do, and given the choice I would chose him over anyone every time. Oh and for the record, any children of mine will NEVER know you." She said turning her back on him. I'd never seen her more determined, and I was god damned proud of her.

"Come on Bella, lets go make lots of babies." Eddie chuckled as he pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. I had to chuckle at that too.

"You..." Charlie started but I caught hold of him instantly and just as a police cruiser pulled into the lot.

"Step away from there chief, I don't want to have to arrest you." The officer called.

I shoved Charlie away but then he lunged towards Eddie, Jasper knocked Charlie to the ground and the officer cuffed him. It was like a well rehearsed move, it just flowed like clockwork, and the bastard was finally arrested.

Once he had been pushed into the back of the cruiser, we all had to give statements, but as we all corroborate each others stories it was soon over.

"Lets go home, so we can get a good nights sleep, then we can make an early start and get the hell out of this town." I suggested to everyone.

"That's the most intelligent suggestion you've ever made Emm." Jaz said, patting me on the back as we all climbed into our cars.

Angie and I climbed into the back of the Volvo next to Nessie who had slept through it all, Esme got out and went to the Merc.

"I really can't wait to get back to Seattle, its a much quieter life in the big city." Angie said, I pulled her into my lap.

"Me either babe... me either." I agreed.

~0~

I spent most of the morning packing my stuff up, Angie went back to her parents place to say goodbye and pack. Once she was back she helped me pack my stuff and put it into our cars. It was a long journey, I followed Angie, and we stopped on the way to eat and break up the journey. By the time we arrived at Bella's... well now my apartment it was quite late so Angie and I unloaded everything, including her stuff, then we christened the sofa before we headed over to Eddies place for dinner. I'd done it, I had a job and apartment in the city, a fuck hot girlfriend I adored and my family close, finally I was going to be able to start living.

_**A little something Extra ;)**_

_**Tanya's POV**_

I had heard on the news that that Hale bitch had been arrested and I couldn't have hoped for better, she was out of the way, with her no longer getting in my face I could get back to my doctor. I wanted Edward, he was so hot and sexy, which made him twice the prize. I know that we had broken up and he'd gone home to his parents, but I also knew that I could get him back. I'd asked him to choose between me and the kid, I know it was a mistake as soon as I said it, he was still upset from his brother getting killed. Once I was back in his life I could convince him to do anything I wanted, so I could make him see that the kid would be better off with his rents or something, he'd see, I could make him see. He'd be back with me and I could get back to getting him down the aisle and I'd finally be a doctors wife, he'd be a brilliant surgeon make lots of lovely money for me to help him spend.

I had sweet talked the door man into calling me the moment that Edward came home, he'd called earlier and I had spent the day at the beauty salon, so I'd look so fuck hot that he'd never be able to resist me. I maxed out my credit card for a new outfit and now here I was outside his, and soon to be our apartment.

It was a while before anyone answered, I could hear a few voices.

"Hey." A cute blond guy said as he opened the door, I vaguely remembered him I think it was Edwards brother, he did look similar in hight and features so I was pretty sure it was him.

"Huwy up unca Jaz, afor unca Emmy eat awe the pizza." a kid said from behind him, urgh it was here too was it.

"Coming Pumpkin, tell uncle Eddie he has a visitor." he said to the kid.

"Who is..." Edward said, coming into view, but cut off when he saw me at the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked him, fluttering my eyelashes and smiling my very sweetest smile.

"My family are all here, we're kind of busy." Edward replied.

"I just wanted to say that I heard about Rose, and now she's out of the way, we might have a chance to work things out." I said.

Edward laughed unexpectedly, not the response I had hoped for. "You asked me to chose between you and my niece Tanya." he said his anger building, his tone sounding annoyed, shit what had happened to him?

"I have had time to think about it, I think I'm ready for that now, ready for us to start a family." I explained.

He laughed again, "You think? You had your chance and you blew it, now if that's all." he said starting to shut the door on me.

"You have changed, you are so... distant." I said shocked at his treatment of me.

"That's only because I see you as you really are now, and don't feel the need to please you. I'm not going to be that person again, I want to be with someone who appreciates me as I am. Someone who makes me confident in who I am." he said.

"I could be that person Edward." I said reaching for him. He stepped back and then I saw the girl standing in the hallway, I glared at her... Who the fuck was she?

"No you couldn't, you only cared that I needed you, which I realise I never really did. So you are wasting your time." he said, I looked back at the girl again, Fuck he'd actually found someone else.

"This?" I grimaced pointing at the girl. "You chose this over me?" I asked incredulous, she was nothing, nothing special at all.

He stepped forward almost face to face with me, "Don't even look at her, she's too good for me, much more than you use to make me think you were. You made me feel unworthy, like I should be grateful to be with you. You and Rose were the worse things in my life, and now I wont you gone. So you stay away from me and my family, if you want to bag yourself a rich doctor you are going to have to do it somewhere else." he said. What? How the fuck did he work all this out, I'd been so careful, manipulating him perfectly, so what had she done to change him? And so quickly, it took me months and months to worm my way into his life, this no one comes along and puff all my work is ruined.

"No Edward, I love you, I just didn't realise how much until now." I had to make him see that, I needed him.

"Well I have no feeling for you at all." he said, his confidence was like I didn't know this man at all, where had my shy bumbling fool gone? What had this piece of trash done?

"This thing," I said pointing at her. "Has brainwashed you, you used to worship me." I said angrily.

"You manipulated me, made me feel unimportant, like you were more important than anything else in my life, keeping me from my family and friends." he said calmly. "Bella doesn't need any such tricks, she just loves me unconditionally." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. No this was not how today was supposed to go.

"You'll be sorry for this. I'm not going to here when you come to your senses." I told him.

"I hope not, go and find someone who'll give you everything you want Tanya, and don't waste your time on someone who doesn't want you." he said. Urgh, I hate having to start again from scratch, why do they always work it out? so much for third time lucky. I thought angrily

I huffed and turned on my heels and stomped off down the hall. I hailed a cab outside the building and went to the bar closest to the hospital. The one place I had hoped I wouldn't have to come to again. Oh well fourth time lucky... well I looked fucking hot and I needed to bag me a fucking doctor.

_**A/N Hehe poor Tanya... NOT! well there you go all done and dusted :D Hope you enjoyed that, now maybe I can finish some of my other stories for you... Love you guys and thanks for reading.**_

_**Syrenmoon.**_


End file.
